Partners in Crime
by silksenseoverload
Summary: It had been a week since Cecil tried to steal Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's tablet. It had been only a week since young Nick knew the pharaoh, and together...they were a pain in the ass for Larry. Nick is quite proud to say that 'The King and I, are partners in crime'... (Drabbles of Ahk and Nick as brothers and partners in any sort of crime)
1. Chapter 1

**_I was bored, so I decied to write this. End of story :) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

It had been a week since Cecil tried to steal Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's tablet. It had been only a week since young Nick knew the pharaoh, and together...they were a pain in the ass for Larry.

NICK's POV

"Dad, but I want to go to the museum!" I whined.

"Not until you finish your homework!" He said.

"It's a worksheet on ancient Egypt!" I cried, "this is why computers were invented, Nicky!" I groaned. "But we have an ancient egyptian pharaoh there! Why can't I ask him?"

Dad stood there for a moment. Thinking. "Fine." he said, "then I'm driving you home" he said quickly. "No! No! What happened to 'team Daley'? Its friday! I want to stay!" I argued. "Nick, it's only been a week since you've last been to the museum" said dad calmly. "Yeah, and that was when a grandpa tried to steal an artefact!"

Dad stood still again. "Fine, you can stay for the night" he said, "only if you've finished your homework, and if you don't tell your mother" he said. I smiled and hugged my dad. "Sure thing dad, you're the best."

* * *

When I walked into the museum, I was greeted by none other than Rexy. "Hey boy!" I greeted, dad had already taken a bone and tied it on the tiny car Jed and Octavius would ride in. "Hey mini-gigantor!" I looked down, a few miniatures were there. By a few, I meant 5. 2 of them were one of the greatest leaders in history. Jedediah Smith and Octavius, who founded the roman empire. "My liege" sad Octavius bowing. "Hey Jed, Hey Oct" I said picking them up and walking over to the car beside the information desk - so they didn't need to take any extra steps. "Thank you, Nicky" said Octavius politely, "thanks mini-gigantor" cried Jed, "anytime, guys" I said as they entered the vehicle.

They started the engine - a fake one of course, Rexy wagged his tail. Seconds later they drove off, dragging the bone behind them, Rexy followed and stomped behind.

"Nicky!" greeted Teddy, "m'boy!" he said embracing me, "hi Teddy" I said returning the hug, "Hi Sacagawea" I said hugging her next. "It's great to see you, Nick" she said with her soft, calm voice.

"Nicky! Get your homework done!" shouted dad from...who knows where? "Okay! I'm on it!" I said rushing up the steps to the pharaoh's tomb.

Ahkmenrah stood with his back facing the entrance, examining his tablet. I looked up at the jackals that guarded him, hoping they wouldn't kill me.

"Hey... ?" I squeaked, he turned around almost immediately. "Ah, son of Larry, guardian of Brooklyn. How may I help you?" he asked.

Whoa...he's so formal...how am I ever gonna get work done?

"Hi...I was hoping that you could help me with homework?" I said. He smiled, "sure, and call me Ahkmenrah" he said. "Is there a shorter name for that?" I asked, "or like...a nickname? Because it's kinda hard...and formal..." I said sitting down on the floor, looking up. "Perhaps you could make one for me?" he suggested as he sat on the floor across me. "How about 'Ahk'? It's short and simple!" I said. He nodded, "sure!"

We got started on homework. After an hour, I finally completed those annoying worksheets.

"YES!" I screamed, I may have startled Ahk. Whoops. "FREEDOM!" I laid down on my back with my hands above my head.

"Everything alright in here?" asked a voice, I quickly sat up and turned to look. "He finished his homework like you asked to, Larry" explained Ahk. "Oh...okay, in that case, yes you are free." He said, and he turned to leave.

"Hey..." I started, "wanna ride Rexy?" I asked. The pharaoh smirked, "race you to him" he said as he sprang up and started running. "Hey! No fair!" I cried snatching my homework and running after him. He runs pretty fast in a skirt.

* * *

"How did you...how..." I panted. He was sitting on Rexy already, "no fair" I cried, he only chuckled. "Don't laugh!" I said trying to catch my breath, but Rexy scooped my up and put me on his back. "It's not fair!" I said trying to attack him, but instead he tickled me and continued laughing.

I kicked and squealed - very much like a girl.

"Stop it!" I said laughing, "you're giving me a stomach ache from all this laughing!" At last he stopped, but he still continued to laugh, he ruffled my hair, but soon his smile faded.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "I miss those times when my brother and I would do this..." he said, "but, he changed" I scooted next to him, "people change, memories last. Thats why we have memories. Even when the person we know is gone, the memory will still be there, and at the end of the day you can think back and laugh!" I said.

Where is all this coming from?

"You're right" said the pharaoh, "who's up for a ride?"

* * *

AHK's POV

"Nick...I cannot believe you destroyed the window...and also a few of the habitats of our exhibits!" scolded Larry, "and when you say 'The King and I, are partners in crime' I hope you didn't commit any crime!". "And you, Ahkmenrah" he said pointing to me, "you're the pharaoh of this museum, what happened? Has Nicky been a bad influence on you?"

"What? You're siding with him?" cried the 10 year old boy. "No fair! It already wasn't fair when Ahk can run fast in his skirt!"

"It's a tunic!" I said

"Skirt!

"Tunic!"

"Skirt!"

I squinted my eyes to warn him, but Nick only smiled innocently.

"Skirt, tunic, whatever!" said Larry, "just behave yourselves! And thank god you two aren't brothers!" he said walking away since the Neanderthals were chewing on Atilla's hat.

Nick and I looked at each other, both of us smirked.

"Got a plan?" asked Nick.

"Way ahead of you, brother"

Ever since that day, Nick and I have been as close as any sibling should be. Sure we fought, and bickered like Jed and Octavius did. Sure we wrestled - which often let to either one of us being tickled by the other. Sure we got scolded by Larry. Sure we may have disagreements.

But at the of the day, we'll always remember each other as brothers, and partners - in crime.


	2. Crime 1: Kittens

KITTENS CUZ THEY'RE CUTE

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"Shoot! Nicky! C'mon! Move a little faster! I'm late!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, dad! The museum can take care of itself!" I cried.

"No it can't! It can barely take care of you and Ahk!" Said dad.

True, ever since that day when Ahk helped me with homework, we've been closer than ever. It's like I have an older brother! Which is so awesome and cool!

Not to mention that he's like...the pharaoh...I mean how cool is that? Having a brother that used to be a pharaoh!

When me and dad reached the museum, it was already awake. "Okay Nick, remember what I said, no trouble making, and if you're tired, go to bed."

"Yeah yeah, sure dad" I said, then I rushed up to Ahkmenrah.

"Ahk!" I cried, he was holding a box with black fluffy stuff in it. "Do you think Larry would let us keep them?" Asked Ahk showing me the box. Inside were 5 black kittens.

"Where did you find them?" I asked. "When I woke up, I wanted to visit Jed and Octavius, on my way there I heard rather odd noises that...reminded me of my past. I followed the noise, which led me to the car park. And beside the trash can, I found these abandoned kittens" he explained.

"Wow...that's awesome!" I said. "Let's go and show them to dad!"

(Line)

"Kittens? Really?" He said in a dull voice. "We can't just let them freeze outside!" Said Ahk, "yeah, what he said!" I chimed in. "Fine, but we're getting rid of them tomorrow!" Said dad strictly.

Both me and Ahk groaned.

"Well can you suggest anything else?" Dad asked. "Rebecca?" Said Ahk and I at the same time. "You're going to give my girlfriend 5 kittens? Really?"

I shrugged, "it's better than letting them die?"

"I'll talk to her and McPhee, just hang on to them for now" he said taking his phone out his pocket.

Ahk and I decided to visit the African Mammals, there we found Sacagawea and Teddy playing with the lions and brushing Tex.

"Hey Teddy! Hi Sacagawea!" I said, "Nicolas!" greeted Teddy, "Pharaoh" he said, "make sure you take care of the boy, Lawrence wasn't very...happy, with you causing chaos with his son" Ahkmenrah's joyful eyes were now less joyful. "I know I let him down, I just wanted to have some fun...I...haven't been able to do anything for 3050 or more years" he said with his head down. "I understand, Pharaoh. Just be careful" Teddy said patting Ahk on the back.

"Kittens?" Sacagawea said, "kittens" I repeated. "Have you told your father?" she asked, "yeah, he was cool with it" I said shrugging. She helped a kitten out the box, and played with it. I took the rest out.

I wasn't exactly...thinking...I forgot that kittens could run.

Before anyone could blink, 4 kittens scrambled out of the exhibition. I looked over to Ahk, who was having a calm conversation with Teddy. "Ahk! They ran off!" I said. His eyes widened, "c'mon lets go!" he said running to the exit. "I'll help" offered Sacagawea. I nodded and we began the search of the kittens.

* * *

(NO ONE's POV)

"Ockie...don't move...it may sense fear" said Jed who had the roman empire and the cowboys of the wild west on guard to fight the tiny kitten - but to them it was large. "I'm trying not to-"

"Shut up, Ockie! Not moving means not speaking!" said the protective cowboy.

"I found one!" cried a voice, the miniatures looked up. It was the 10 year old boy, who started all the trouble. "Sorry Octavius, this guy ran off" he said picking the kitten off the ground. "It's alright my liege, no harm done you see" said the roman, "you know that this is just a kitten, right?" said Sacagawea to the miniatures, "you really didn't have to round up your whole army against it"

Jed rolled his eyes. "In case _you_ didn't know, we're minis! And I admit it, we are tiny people! Unlike you!" Octavius let out a sigh, "sorry, m'lady, he's a little jumpy. Do continue your search on the kittens" said the polite roman. Sacagawea nodded and left with Ahkmenrah and Nicky following her.

A few hours later, they only found 3 out of the four kittens that ran off...

"I thought I told you to take care of them, Nick! Ahk!" scolded the night guard, "dad, they're kittens, they tend to run off" said Nick. "Alright, just find the last one, I'll do a perimeter check incase that one's hiding" he said as he turned to leave the two un-biological brothers.

"I told you not to open them" whispered the young pharaoh, "who told you to bring them in?" argued Nicky.

"Don't even start arguing over this!" scolded the native american woman, who continued to search the museum.

* * *

"You're lucky you found him" said Larry, "where was he?"

"In my sarcophagus, I'm quite impressed since he got past my guards" said Ahk cheerfully.

"Right, I called Rebecca, she said her friend runs a pet adoption shop, so the kittens can go with her. She also said that there were a few costumers that wanted kittens, so thank you, Ahk, for saving them."

Ahkmenrah smiled and nodded.

"Nick," said Larry, "please don't make my job harder than it already is, son" he said ruffling his 10 year old son's hair. Nick giggled and hugged his father.

* * *

"Bye, Ahk" he said hugging his partner in crime, "see you, Nicky" said the older 'brother', ruffling his hair. "Hey! Don't do that!" cried Nick fixing his hair.

"Nicky! Let's go! C'mon!" shooed his father.

"Bye, Ahk!"

"Good morning, Nicky."


	3. Crime2:Here's some fever and stolen keys

**_Hey guys, sorry this one's gonna be a looooooooooot shorter than the other two. Last night I had a fever (39ºC) and so I spent 3 hours in the clinic waiting for the doctor, and the rest of the day sleeping. You have no idea how painful it was for me to resist writing . _**

**_Anyway, here we go!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"Where's Nicky?" Asked the young pharaoh.

"He's sick" said the night guard.

"Is he alright?" Asked the president riding his horse closer to them, to join the conversation. "Nicky...he's got a fever, and a sore throat" said Larry. "Larry...you seem to have forgotten" said Ahkmenrah, Larry looked at the pharaoh with narrowed eyebrows. "My tablet doesn't just bring people or...objects to life" he said looking at the jade lion, "it can also heal people"

Larry's eyes lit up. "You're serious?" The pharaoh smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back" said the concerned father.

* * *

"Nicky...are you okay?" Asked the older brother.

The young boy groaned and rolled over.

"He does know that he's at the museum right?" Asked Sacagawea. "The boy's smart, I'm pretty sure he does" replied Jed.

Ahkmenrah held the tablet tightly. He chanted a tongue twisting spell. Gold wisps surrounded the boy. In a blink of an eye, the boy's fever was gone.

His eyes fluttered open. "Dad?" He spoke softly, "yeah, Nicky?" The boy sat up.

"Is it just me, or is my fever gone already?" He asked. "Don't worry Nick, you're healed" said the boy's unrelated brother.

"Dad...does this mean I can spend the night here?" Nick asked.

"Well...I'd really rather you go home and rest...your mother wouldn't want you to stay up...Ahk? What do you think?"

"I suggest he stay next to tablet, incase the fever comes back" said Ahkmenrah winking at Nick.

"Yeah, dad! This is basic knowledge! I'm staying!" He said stubbornly. Larry released a sigh, "alright, alright, just don't get sick again!" He said, "I gotta find Dexter, took my keys again." He said as he scratched his head.

"Okay, dad, good luck!" Said his son, innocently.

As the night guard walked away, Ahkmenrah, Jed, Octavius and Sacagawea couldn't stop their laughter.

"Guys...you okay?" Asked Nick.

Sacagawea put her hands in front oh her. On her arm was the cheeky capuchin with the night guard's keys. Dexter jumped onto Ahkmenrah, "well, are we gonna stand here or are we gonna run so Gigantor won't find us?"

The boys made a run for it, leaving Sacagawea and Teddy shaking their heads...

"They'll never grow up will they?" asked the president, the native american woman shook her head. "Hopefully not, or else there's nothing fun about this museum anymore" she said with a smile.

"DEXTER YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY KEYS RIGHT NOW!" echoed Larry's voice. "JED, OCTAVIUS, AHK, NICK! C'MON GUYS! YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME BY ASSISTING DEXTER!"


	4. Crime 3: The hockey game

**_Hey guys, thanks for the favs, follows and the reviews! They keep me going ;) _**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

"Ahk! Ahk! Wake up! Wake up!" cried a voice. My sarcophagus was shaking. I lifted the lid to my sarcophagus and saw Nicky beside me with a bright smile.

"Was it necassary to call me up like that?" I asked, yawning.

"Yes!" he said, "dad bought two tickets to the ice hockey game!" he said with excitement. "And?" I said, gesturing him to go on. "He needed to go see mom about something, he said he'll be back in 3 hours, so he dropped me off here, he trusts you guys" Nicky started, "but since he knows how much I love hockey, he asks if you can go with me"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean...out...there?" I asked. The boy nodded with a smile.

"I'll need some proper clothes then." I said, Nicky grabbed a grey shirt with blue sleeves and jeans, along with a leather jacket. "These are my dad's, but he said it was okay for you to wear them."

I quickly got changed into them and we headed out of my exhibition.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sacagawea on Teddy's horse. "To the hockey game! It starts in half an hour!" said Nick cheerfully.

"Does Lawrence know about this?" Asked Teddy, "yes" I replied. "Alright, just confirming" said Teddy. "Make sure you don't cause any trouble" added Sacagawea jokingly.

* * *

As we walked out the museum, I felt something moving in my pocket...

"Jed! Octavius!" cried Nick, "What are you doing here? Dad said I was only allowed to take Ahk!"

"Ahh gigantor doesn't know!" Said Jed.

"We're here to keep an eye on you two children!" added Octavius.

"I'm 3000 years old" I said. "You might not want to tell that to anyone, Ahk" said Nick, "it might freak people out" he chuckled.

"Yes I know how old you are, Pharaoh, but you two together are trouble makers!" said Octavius. He makes a good point though, he may just be the most mature one out of the four of us.

"Mini-gigantor, you know that I won't miss a game! How rad would it be to see one in real life!?" cried the tiny cowboy.

"We might even catch a tooth!" said Octavius.

"Alright, alright, just stay put in Ahk's pocket." surrendered Nick.

* * *

"Tickets please" said a woman in a box...thing.

"Do you have an adult with you? Is he past 18?" asked the woman, pointing to me.

"Yeah, he's 20, he's my brother" said Nick with a smile.

The woman nodded, and we went in the stadium.

Inside were rows and rows of...seats, with a white stage like thing in the middle. "Is it just me...or is it a little cold in here?" asked Octavius from my pocket. "Nah...it's really cold" said Jed.

After about 10 minutes, the teams came out, and showed off their skills one by one. Soon, the game started!

Everyone cheered for the team they supported, whenever a puck was shot in the goal, many would stand up and wave their flags. Nick was hyper! He was jumping up and down when the team he supported won.

Some player's teeth were lost during the game. Some were injured, but they still kept playing. I wonder if they could feel pain, because by the looks of things, they seem to be immune to any type of pain...

"You single?" said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw a brunette with an 'I LOVE HOCKEY' shirt.

"Umm..." how should I answer this? I was killed the day before I got married...I guess not then? "No, I'm taken" I said. The girl sighed and went back to watching the hockey game.

* * *

"Wasn't that just great?" asked Octavius, "yeah, probably the best of the season!" said Nick, who was still jumping up and down. He then bumped into someone, because he wasn't watching where he was going...Nick was too busy jumping around.

"Oh sorry...hey! Is this your kid?" said the brunette who sat behind me during the game. "No, he's my...brother" I said. "Oh, that's cute." she said ruffling Nick's hair. "I'll be here for every game, don't hesitate to come watch again" she said with a wink. I gave her a weak smile, I took Nick's hand and we walked out the stadium.

"I don't like her" said Nick on the way back. "Why?" I asked, "she's scary" I chuckled. "It's true, I mean, who the hell comes outta nowhere and asks if someone's single?" shouted Jed, "thats just plain weird!"

"Does anyone know what this is?" asked Octavius holding a white, slightly sharp, solid, object.

"A tooth!" Nick cried. "Wow! Thats so cool! Who do you think this belongs to?"

Jed and I exchanged glances. We were both disturbed by the fact that a tooth fell into my pocket. "I don't know...but GET RID OF IT MINI-GIGANTOR!"

"Ahk, why are you creeped out by this? You had your organs removed!" Nick said in-between his laughter.

"But I didn't have to see the process, but hearing about it was..." ugh...it was horrible...

"Jedediah, I thought you were braver than this!" said Octavius. "Yeah I am...just...it creeps me out how you held a giant's tooth..."

"Jed, calm down" Nick said, "it's just a tooth!"

"A large one too!"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Ahk! Wake up!"

The pharaoh lifted up the lid. His eyes fluttered open...the first thing he saw was someone's tooth...

"NICK I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DISPOSE IT!"


	5. Crime 4: A Brother doing his job

**_Hey guys, thanks for the favs, follows and the reviews! They keep me going ;)_**

_**Thank you to **_TheThiaforce _**for suggesting I write this:**_

This is awesome! Could you do a chapter where Nicky gets bullied and goes to Ahk for comfort? I mean they are basically brothers, wouldn't Ahk be the first person he goes to? Just an idea. :) Can't wait to read more! XD

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**Thank you so much, **Silent Phantom gal, **for pointing out that I uploaded the same chapter twice with different titles . but it's fixed now! Sorry for any confusion! And thank you once again for pointing it out to me.**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"Hey Ahk..." Said the boy in a depressed tone.

"Nicky...what's wrong?" Said the older brother who was climbing out of his sarcophagus.

"Well...there's this guy at school called Kevin...and he's having a party at his home." Started Nick, "he sent me an invite but he said he didn't want to see me there, because I'm a loser." Ahkmenrah narrowed his eyebrows. "You get straight As, if anyone a loser, it's him!" Comforted the pharaoh.

"Yeah but then his mom called my mom saying that I punched him..."

The pharaoh's eyes widened as he clenched his fist. "Alright that's it, he's going to get it" said the Pharaoh standing up. "Where is his party?" Asked Ahkmenrah. "He doesn't want to see me there, and I don't want to see him..." Said the boy meekly.

"Nick, I've seen this happen before in my past life, I know how to fix this!" Said the pharaoh placing his hands on the you get boy's shoulders. "The answer is simple. Either reason with him, or fight him."

"Wait what? Aren't you a pharaoh? Aren't you supposed to do everything and persuade everyone by talking?" Cried Nick.

"Why do you think we had wars with Nubia?" Said the pharaoh with a dull voice. "I suppose your right..." Said Nick, "SUPPOSE" added Nick, "not saying you're entirely right because this is different to ancient Egypt!"

The pharaoh chuckled, "alright, let's go crash that party" he said, carrying the 10 year old boy out his exhibit, caveman style.

"Put me down! Put me down Ahk!"

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go to that Kevin kid that's been bullying you'd party?" Questioned Larry.

"Yep! Ahk's gonna kick his butt!"

"I'm not...actually going to." Added the pharaoh.

"Are you sure Nick? And, Ahk...are you sure reasoning with a 10 year old is really going to work?"

"Ouch dad, that hurt. I may be 10, but I have feelings and knowledge!"

"Yes, guardian of Brooklyn. I am sure." Said the older brother. "Plus, Nick has a pharaoh as his older brother. The 26th president as his Godfather. A Native American heroine as his Godmother. A Hun bodyguard. Uncles that were great leaders of their era. An explorer as his grandpa. Not to mention, a T-Rex as his dog!"

"You're right Ahk, go kick his butt" shooed the night guard.

Ahkmenrah changed into normal 21st century clothing and headed to Kevin's house.

* * *

**NICK's POV**

We stood outside Kevin's door for a while.

"Ready?" Asked Ahkmenrah.

"As I'll every be..." I said unsurely.

I rang the doorbell...

"Nick...well...and you've brought someone with you..." Said Nick's mum. "Yeah, hey Miss. Jackson..." I said awkwardly. "I wasn't really...expecting you to be honest" she said.

"Is it the pizza?" Cried a voice. Is it...oh. Nicky" said Kevin in a snippy tone. "I'll go set up a seat for you and your...your..."

"Brother" said Ahk finishing Mrs. Jackson's sentence. She smiled and walked away. "Well, the loser and his loser brother that probably failed school decided to show up" said Kevin with a smirk.

"I'll have you know one thing." Said Ahk, "the only 'loser' around here is you and your little group of so called 'friends'. By the looks of things, they're glad you left to talk to us."

I glanced over at Kevin's friends. Who were pointing and making fun of Kevin. If you ask me, I think they're brave to do that in his own house...

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, they're actually making fun of you" he said. "yeah, they're actually making fun of you" mimicked his friends.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, chose your friends wisely, Calvin" said Ahk with a waaaaaaay too innocent smile.

"Kevin" I whispered.

"Kevin" said Ahk, correcting himself.

After that, we left.

* * *

**IN THE MORNING THE NEXT DAY**

"Did you sort things out?" asked dad.

"Yeah...Ahk totally kicked his butt! He somehow proved to him that his 'friends' aren't actually friends. They were making fun of him the whole time, really." I said.

"Wow...Ahk's actually making my job as a father easier..."

"Whats that supposed to mean!" I said hitting my dad playfully.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just so you know dad, Dexter peed on your shoe"

"Ah crap."


	6. Oscars Special

**_Hey guys, thanks for the favs, follows and the reviews! They keep me going ;)_**

HERES THE OSCAR SPECIAL! :)

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**OSCARS SPECIAL **

"The oscars are on, go home, the museum is closing early, bye bye" announced the night guard.

"Dad...I don't think we're allowed to go that..."

"Yes we are, I told McPhee that Jon Stewart is hosting it"

"And?"

"And he agreed to let me do this"

"Okay" said the boy.

"I'm going to go do a check, just incase anyone's asleep on the benches" said Larry putting down the mic.

"Sure dad."

* * *

_**2015, Nick is 18**_

"Yes the museum is closing early today, it's the Oscars!" Cried Tilly, "whoop whoop! Am I right?"

As many guests walked out the New York Museum of natural history, a teen with headphones, black jacket, jeans and an a beanie walked in...

"Nick!" Greeted the night guard from Britain. "Hey Tilly!" said the now 18 year old boy, who once saved the tablet of Ahkmenrah, has come back...to watch the Oscars with his fellow friends at the museum.

"You're back!" said , hugging the boy. "You grow up so fast" he said with a smile.

The door opened once more. There stood the best night guard to ever stand on Earth.

Larry Daley.

"Alright, get the screen ready! Lets go! The Oscars are starting!"

Tilly, McPhee and Nick went to get the projector as Larry went up to the pharaoh's exhibit. Luckily the 'treasures of Britain' were here in America.

In front of him was the tomb of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. Larry walked towards the tablet.

"Alright...here we go..." he said to himself. Larry took out a slip of paper that Ahkmenrah gave him to wake the exhibits earlier for special occasions like this: to watch the Oscars.

"the bird...the beetle...fish...the eye...the beetle again...the weird looking one...and...done!" The tablet started glowing.

The tomb of Ahkkmenrah started shaking. Larry unlocked the lid to his sarcophagus, inside was the young pharaoh with the brightest smile ever.

"Larry! Guardian of Brooklyn!" greeted the pharaoh, embracing the night guard. "Hey! Ahk! It's been a while!"

A deafening roar woke the whole museum.

"How I've missed this place..." said Ahkmenrah. "This place misses you too." said Larry

* * *

**AHK's POV**

"Ahkmenrah! Great to see you again!"

"Mr. Pharaoh! You came back!"

"We've missed you my liege!"

"AHK! LAAAAA! AHK!"

"Oh, Ahkmenrah, how we've missed you!"

I was greeted with smiles and hugs everywhere, though I have to admit, the miniatures were a slight trouble...After greeting...well...everyone. A cry echoed the whole museum.

"AHK! MY BROTHER!"

Nick came running to my direction, and embraced me.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you!" I said, "I missed you Ahk, please don't go!" he said.

"C'mon! The oscars are starting!" cried Tilly from the lobby. The exhibits and I rushed down and sat on the floor.

One by one, the stars of the 21st century walked onto the red carpet, waving and smiling. We cheered for our favourite actors and actresses.

When it was finally time for everyone to go in the theatre, the projector went off. The only thing we could hear were laughter...coming from the socket...

"JEDEDIAH SMITH!" screamed Larry, "put the plug back in!"

Jed became as white as a ghost. With some help from the romans, the plug was back in the socket. The projector was on once more. Nicky stood up and went over to the computer to fix things up.

By the time he did, Neil Patrick Harris was already starting his number! Which was amazing! From there, everyone watched together like it was movie night, we cheered whenever out favourite movies or actors/actresses won an Oscar.

We were one whole again, this museum family even added a few more family members! But the most beautiful thing about the Oscars, is that it brings everyone together - especially the movie geeks like us, and unites us together once more.

I was happy that our 'little' family was gathered together once again.

"HOW DID INTO THE WOODS NOT WIN COSTUME?!" echoed Tilly's shriek.


	7. Crime 5: The phone call

**_Hey guys, thanks for the favs, follows and the reviews! They keep me going ;)_**

**_To Keadragon: Right...so sorry if I spoiled it for you! I really should've put in a 'spoiler alert' or something like that...I feel guilty now . again, so sorry. _**

**And sorry to those who didn't watch the oscars and read it. Sorry if I spoiled bits of it! Please forgive me!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"Hey there buddy" said the older brother, who was engaged in a conversation with the president and the Hun, until his little 11 year old brother came in.

"Hey, Ahk..." said Nick with a sad and defeated tone.

"What happened?" asked the caring pharaoh, "did someone pick on you again?" he said in a stern voice. "No...I...I failed my topic test on history...Sacagawea spent so much time with me, going through work, and I failed..." he said giving his brother the test.

Ahkmenrah furrowed his eyebrows. "Though I don't read...I think this is a piece of mischief..." started the wise pharaoh. "Ya' mean a prank?" asked Jed, who magically appeared on Ahk's shoulder, alongside with Octavius. "When did you get there?" asked Nick, "Dexter dropped us off" explained Octavius. "And you didn't feel a thing, Ahk" asked the boy

"Stop changing the topic, are you sure you handed in the test?" Nick nodded. "But what do you mean if this is a prank?" asked the boy. "Well, first off. This is crayon." said Ahk pointing to the ticks and crosses on the paper. "Secondly, a sad face was drawn at the back" he said pointing to the sad smiley.

"Who marked it?"

"We were supposed to pass the test around so our peers can mark it." said Nick shrugging, "so technically, kids marked it."

"Kids, kids, you can't trust no kids, cowboy! You needa yearn their respect towards you in order to trust dem kids!" said Jed. "In the army they just make you General and you automatically gain respect...and trust...if you lose a battle, there will be a battle back home." said Octavius, staring at a wall.

"Oct, please don't stare at a wall...it makes me feel like you've died in a battle or something...and Rome fell into chaos..." said Nick as innocent and honestly as he could.

"Then the person must have marked it incorrectly!" said Ahk. "How? The answers were on the board!" Cried Nick. "Well, they didn't follow instructions correctly! It says only use pen or pencil! Not fancy coloured crayons!" said Jed pointing at the instructions:

ONLY use a pen or a pencil.

Nick sighed, "never mind...I'll just have to deal with it" said the boy shrugging.

"Or we could ask Sacagawea if everything is right!" suggested Octavius, "after all, she did teach you those things!"

* * *

"They're all correct, Nick! You did study!" said Sacagawea hugging the 11 year old boy.

"Then how did I get 3 out of 15?" asked Nick.

Sacagawea gave him a weak smile. "It seems to me that your smarts also earned you jealousy from others." said the wise shoshone woman.

"It's true though, my brother Kahmunrah and I always had fights...normally about how I 'cheated' on my tests. His definition of cheating is revising." said Ahkmenrah. Sacagawea gave him a worried look, "that explains how you passed, am I correct, pharaoh?" asked Octavius.

"My death is not confirmed yet...unless I dropped dead..."

"Never mind how you died! That's another tale to tell!" cried Jed, "let's get the boy's test sorted out!" said Jed. "Plus, I was the one who dropped dead after riding that rodeo...never knew how but I just...did" said the cowboy searching his memories.

"Tell your father, Nicky, I'm sure he'll sort things out." said Sacagawea. "In fact, here he comes!" said Octavius, who was always aware who or what was behind him.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked the rather, clueless night guard.

"Dad, this kid in my class marked my test wrong...I asked Sacagawea and she said I got it all correct!" said Nicky, running to his father to show him his test. "So, you actually got 15 out of 15?" questioned the father. The boy nodded his head furiously, "alright! Thats amazing, Nick! You're my man!" he said hugging his son.

"You might want to make a call to tell Miss. Otterbury." said Nick. "It's 2 in the morning...speaking of time, you need to get to bed! It's only a tuesday!" said Larry in a strict tone.

"But dad-"

"No 'buts' or 'please's today, bed. Now." said Larry pointing at the exit of the Native America exhibition.

"Ahk, can you stay with me?" asked the boy innocently.

The older brother smiled, "of course, Nick" With that, the two walked off.

"I swear to you Teddy, I'm afraid one day Nick's going to call him 'dad'..." said Larry, "don't worry, they seem more like brothers! And, whats so bad about that? I'd be proud if I were you. Not a lot of kids today have a pharaoh as a brother, now do they?"

* * *

"I took his phone when I hugged him" said Nick showing the phone to Ahkmenrah, and the two miniatures who sneaked in. "Why would you do that, Nick?" asked Octavius. "Ockie, now's not the time for your truth manly talk things, wait till he is a man! He's only a boy!" argued Jed.

"I'm going to call my teacher. Ahk...I may or may not need your help." said Nick handing the phone to the pharaoh.

"What would you want me to do?" asked the pharaoh, who wasn't exactly paying attention since he was trying to keep Dexter out the locker room - Larry doesn't allow him there.

"I need you to use your pharaoh scary voice thing. Please?" asked the boy, shrugging his shoulders. "Just say your my guardian and you would like my test score to be changed and...say that I went home and double checked everything, and I should get 15/15 instead of 3/15"

"Okay." said the pharaoh. Nick dialled the number...he placed the phone on the table, the miniatures walked beside it. Nick put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" both Jed and Octavius fell down from the loud sound coming from the phone. Since 'small people, small ears'

"Mr. Daley? It's 2:30 in the morning, how my I help you?"

"Hello Miss...?"

"Otterbury"

"Otterbury" repeated the older brother.

"I am Nick Daley's guardian, and I would like to report that a child in your class marked his topic test incorrectly." said Ahkmenrah in his stern, "Larry and Pharaoh mixture" accent.

"Really? I was wondering why he got such a low mark!" said the woman from the other end of the phone.

"THE KID DIDN'T EVEN FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS! IT SAYS ONLY PENCIL OR PEN! CRAYON WAS NOT ONE OF THE CHOICES!" said Jed who took over the phone, and stood on it. "Jed! Shut up! Stop butting in!" said Octavius putting his hand over the ignorant cowboy's mouth. "Don't you dare tell-" a muffled sound came from Jed.

Nick face-palmed. His plan was a disaster.

"So...miss Otterbury, we're kindly asking you to fix his grades. He should have gotten 15 out of 15 instead of 3." said Ahk, who took over the phone once again.

"No problem. But you should've confronted me about this earlier...not...in the middle of the night." said the teacher in a snippy tone. Ahkmenrah wasn't used to people treating him - or the people he loved, this way. His pharaoh senses came kicking in.

"Next time, we wouldn't be calling you, we would be at your door with an army-"

"Thanks miss Otterbury!" said Nick, quickly shutting his pharaoh brother up.

"Ahk...people aren't used to pharaohs anymore...but thanks. You're the best." said the boy hugging his brother.

"And Attila thought I was crazy when I said I heard Ahk threatening someone." said the Night guard with Sacagawea and Teddy who was leaning on the door, watching the whole show.

"Here's your phone gigantor, your mini stole it, bye!"

* * *

**Please leave a review below, fav and follow and I'll see you soon!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	8. Crime 6: Bickering while coloring

_**Hey guys, thanks for the favs, follows and the reviews! They keep me going ;)**_

_**I was doing my math homework - thank god I finished. And I hate math - sorry if I somehow offended those who love math, and I'm terrible at it. So when I was completing the homework, the idea struck me. **_

_**So, here we go!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**_

_**~PatronusNightFlame**_

* * *

"5(5-2x)=2x(5-2x)...what?" muttered the boy under his breath.

The concerned brother looked it him with a face of worry.

"You look like you're about to murder someone, brother" said Ahkmenrah, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yeah, you know me well. I'm planning on how to kill my math teacher! He gave us work from high school!" cried Nick.

"Alright, Nick, I found this website that calculates your problems for you, check it out. I made the miniatures exercise instead of watching youtube like every other day" said Larry, who was really against math as well. "Thanks, dad" said Nicky as he scooted over to the Mac.

After an hour, Nick finally finished his math homework.

"Dad...I'm done..." he said with a yawn. "Alright Nick, get some sleep." said Larry, who shooed his son to the locker room. "I can't! I have art homework" he said. "You have art homework? Wait, you have art at school?" asked his clueless father. "Yes!" cried the boy.

He took out a piece of A3 paper from his bag. On the paper was a sketch of what looked like to be Rexy. "You drew Rexy and...Jed with Octavius in the car? Dragging his bone?" asked Larry. "Yeah, all I have to do now is color it!"

The pharaoh, riding the T-Rex, with the two miniatures came by. "Oh, you also drew Ahk on top of Rexy" said Larry. "I heard my name!" cried the pharaoh, who skilfully slid down the moving T-Rex, and stood beside the night guard and his son. "What can I do for you, guardian of Brooklyn?" he asked with a smile.

'Babysit my son would be nice' Thought the night guard, as he was sure Dexter and his capuchin friends were up to no good. Plus, the mannequin soldiers have started fighting once again. This time, they tried sassing each other...which wasn't always...good. Just before the night guard could answer, a frustrated woman grabbed Larry by the collar and shook him.

"I CANT DO IT ANYMORE! TAKE CARE OF THE MANNEQUINS!" cried Sacagawea. Larry was a little shocked the woman could yell. "I was stuck, behind the glass for an hour while the mannequins silently sassed each other. LARRY PLEASE! Either control the exhibits, or fix the glass." she said.

"What happened to the glass?" asked Larry.

"You might not want to tell McPhee that the president smashed it for fun" said Teddy hiding his gun behind him. It wasn't working. Larry, Nick and Ahk all raised an eyebrow.

"Ahk, watch over Nick, Teddy...I'll go fix the glass now. Sacagawea, please tell dexter and his capuchin friends to shut it." he said looking at the 3 capuchins chattering and laughing in a high pitch.

* * *

"This is what you have for homework?" asked the pharaoh disbelievingly. "Yep!" replied the young boy. "When I was your age, homework would be how to plan a winning battle...or how to save those daft villagers that live right next to the Nile, and blame us whenever it expands." said Ahkmenrah. Nick giggled - yes, he giggled.

"Dont tell them I said they were daft." added the pharaoh. "No worries, Ahk. They're very much dead by now." said the boy who was furiously colouring his homework.

"I wouldn't count on it, I'm still alive" said the 3,000 year old Pharaoh. "That's only because you have to tablet around" said Nick, determined to finish his art homework.

"If we had magic then to make the tablet, then maybe, some might have stolen the same method and magic to use it on some other object, to keep them alive for eternity." Said the pharaoh.

"Blah blah blah" said Nick, who searched the coloring box for another color.

"Uhh, no. Not 'blah blah blah'! It would be serious if they didn't steal the method and lived for 3000 or slightly more years."

"If you're trying to say that you're younger than them putting the 'slightly more' part in, it doesn't make it better, because you're still 3000 years old" said Nick, who was almost completed with art homework. "And in New York" he said, "it's not a good thing to be 80+" he whispered.

"I'm 3000 years old, and yet girls still ask for my number...whatever that means" Ahkmenrah said.

"Oh, it means taking a dove or pigeon and tying a little note on it!" Said the 10 year old.

Ahkmenrah sighed. "That was the middle ages, Nick."

Nick shrugged and kept coloring.

"Doesn't matter what age, aren't they all the same?"

"Uhh, no. I don't see you taking a pigeon out the sky and attaching a note to it" bickered the pharaoh.

"Thats because we're the modern age!" said the boy, clearly not thinking everything through.

"But didn't you say that it didn't matter what age, and that every age was the same?"

"I'm surely telling those daft villagers you said they were daft...whatever 'daft' means..."

"You also said that they were dead-"

"You said it was possible they created a tablet-"

"I said object!"

"Same thing!"

Nick colored the last little part of white. "YES! IM DONE WITH ART!" He yelled. "Onto science."

The night guard was obviously shocked by how loud his son could yell. "I thought you finished all your homework" said Larry, "no, you told me you finished all your homework"

"Oops..."

"Nick! I trusted you! That's why I let you come! You have school tomorrow!"

"Chillax, dad! It's only 10!"

"I promised your mother you'd be in bed by 9:30"

"But-"

"No buts, finish your science, and I'm taking you home."

"I still have a PE YouTube video I have to watch" said Nick.

"JED! OCTAVIUS!" Cried Larry, summoning the two leaders.

"Yes? My liege?" Said Octavius, panting.

"Please don't give us another lap around the lobby, please gigantor, please!" Cried Jed.

"You may go on youtube" said Larry.

A few sighs of relief came out of the miniatures, some did the silent 'yes', some passed out.

"Thank you, my liege" said Octavius bowing, but his knees gave away and he fell down.

Larry picked up the miniatures an put them in front of the large screen.

"Nick, insert the web link" said the father. Nick did what he was told. Soon the miniatures were fast asleep. Except one, Octavius, who really liked watching football.

* * *

After 30 minutes of doing chemistry, Nick told Octavius to tell him what the football clip was about. After that, the night guard took him home and he got some sleep.

Larry came back to do his duties. But what he saw shocked him. The miniatures, the pharaoh, the T-Rex, capuchins were asleep. The only ones awake were the sensible ones that could take care of themselves - Other than Attila of course, the president came up to the night guard.

"Rest, Lawrence. It has been a long day."

* * *

_**Did I mention that I was really sleepy for the whole day? Yeah...that may explain the ending...hah...Anyways, please review, fav and follow! Thank you!**_

**_~PatronusNightFlame_**


	9. Crime 7: Unplugging the plug

"What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Asked the Night Guard scrolling down the streaming website.

"X-men!"

"Transformers!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Mission Impossible!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Arthur and the invisibles!"

"Star Wars!"

"Gladiator!"

"Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift!"

"Lord of the Rings!"

"No, Ice age!"

"Narnia!"

The exhibits broke into a fight. Larry mentally facepalmed. Why did he ask them this question when he knew each exhibit had a different personality and that when it came to movies, they wouldn't get along.

"Okay...lets watch...uhh..." said the night guard tying to shout over the arguing exhibits. "Who's up for a Disney movie?" The only reply was the arguing of historical figures...

"Nick, what do you want to watch?" asked Larry, who gave up on asking the exhibits. "I don't know...but X-men sounds nice?" said the innocent boy shrugging. "You know your mom doesn't like you watching that..." said Larry. "She's not here anyway!" Protested the boy. Larry raised his eyebrows. Nick gave up.

"Fiiiiiiine." he said, "hey," he said turning to Ahkmenrah, "what do you want to watch?" the pharaoh only shrugged. "I don't know whats good or whats not. Entertainment has changed a lot in 3000 years." he said. Nick laughed, "of course it has! It's bigger, and better!"

"How bout Harry Potter? It's kind-of for children isn't it?" asked Larry.

"ez nem gyerekeknek!" said a voice from the second floor.

**(It is not for children!)**

The pharaoh, Nick and the night guard all looked up. To see Attila red with embarrassment.

"Who can blame him? He likes sorcery" said Larry shrugging. "Harry Potter it is." said Larry typing it up. "Hey, Attila, which movie do you want to watch?" the Hun only shrugged. He didn't mind anyway. As long as it's magic.

"I like the newest one" said Ahk, "the...goblet...of something"

"Fire" said Nick finishing his sentence.

"Okay," said Larry clicking onto the link, "at least we decided on a movie." And thank god they did.

The first night they had movie night, Larry was slightly frightened by all the exhibits. He gave them a wide selection of movie, but it seems like every exhibit likes different things. But who could blame them? They like the ones that match their personality or at least remind them of home.

Once they watched 'Cleopatra' for Ahk, who kept going and going on about the background but not about Cleopatra herself - mainly because the queen came after Ahk's death.

The Harry Potter theme came on. A smile was spread on some exhibits, but others shrugged. Nick was sure many of them didn't even know what they were watching, but who cares?

* * *

After watching the goblet of fire, the exhibits decided to help Larry clean up the pop-corn. Though some chose another movie to watch: Star Wars

Even after the movie ended, Ahkmenrah and Attila were talking about the movie for the rest of the night. Leaving the poor 10 year old wondering what they were talking about for the whole night. He could catch some key words like: Harry, Hermione, ball, magic, avada kedavra, stupify...etc.

At three, Nick was sound asleep on the couch in the locker room - Larry bought one for himself and his son. The hun and the pharaoh were still talking about it.

At four, Nick woke up from the laughter coming from the hun and his non-related brother. "You guys have been talking about this for 4 hours...what's so special about Harry Potter?" asked the 10 year old who couldn't care less. Ahkmenrah gasped and put his hand on his chest, Attila gasped and leaned back on his chair. Only to fall on the ground, and make the boy laugh.

"We both knew someone who could wield magic." explained Ahk.

"To me...she was a great friend and-"

"And you fell in love with her, how about you Attila?" asked Nicky. Ahk was slightly shocked that Nick knew about his past. He did find her attractive, and though he wanted to deny it, he did fall for her. Perhaps he still was.

"Egy nagyon jó barátom volt mágia" said the hun. Nick cocked an eyebrow, cueing his brother to explain.

"He said a very good friend of his could wield magic" explained the pharaoh. Nick nodded, but soon he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_Next week: Movie night again_

"I am so sick of watching The Man from Snowy River II" complained Nick. "I hear you, brother" said Ahkmenrah, who was failing to keep his eyes open. The first time he watched it, he could relate to the main characters, but since they've watched it 5 times already, it was getting annoying.

"Jed...don't you think watching this 3 times was enough?" asked Octavius, who, like Ahkmenrah, was trying to stay awake. "Nope!" replied the joyful cowboy.

The roman made his way to Nick and Ahkmenrah. Larry was off with Teddy and Sacagawea elsewhere.

"Don't you think we should end this?" asked the roman. Ahkmenrah's head slipped from his hand, and bumped his forehead on the table, which caused Octavius to fall. "Sorry" apologised the pharaoh. "No harm done" said Octavius, "except for your head, your majesty" he added.

"Anyway, you were saying, Oct?" said Nick, wanting to end this as fast as possible. "Well...we could always unplug things..." said Octavius rocking backwards and forewords on his toes and whistling.

"Ockie! Tryin' 'ta watch a movie 'ere!" cried Jed. The other exhibits shushed him. Nick and Ahkmenrah never understood how they could put up with this.

"Nick, pull the plug for everyone's sake" said Octavius who couldn't take this anymore. Nick nodded. He and Ahkmenrah pulled the plug, and both pretended to be sound asleep.

"HEY! WHAT YA TRYIN' TA DO HERE?! OCKIE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT IT!"

But Octavius was hiding behind a pen holder, which belonged to Rebecca.

"OCTAVIUS!" shouted Jed in fury. Ahkmenrah and Nick could only watch as the Roman hid himself inside the pencil holder. The two brothers glanced at each other, and gave one another a high five under the table.


	10. Crime 8: The fighting

**_Thank you EgyptianAngel for suggesting some uhh...situations(?) I could write about - because I was kind of at my wits end, I didn't really know what else to write...well I did, but I didn't know what you readers wanted to read about. _**

**_SO, please leave a review to suggest something I could write about or simply what YOU want to read! Because I don't mind :) _**

**_Anyway, thanks for sticking around, and here, let us fast forward to when Nick is 14 and he gets beat up...and his partner in crime, teaches him HOW to kick ass..._**

**_~PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

**NICK's POV (He's 14 now)**

I didn't think getting beat up would hurt so much...I mean sure we've seen it in the movies, but it's rather different in real life.

Especially if you didn't take any training...

O.o.O

After school and meeting the principal and apologising to the boy who beat me up - which was total nonsense! That bastard told the teacher that I beat him up.

The teacher bought his sobbing and complaining about how much his stomach hurts when really he just ran into a table.

When I on the other hand said nothing as he threw a punch in my face. I didn't even know what I did wrong or simply if he has anger management problems that needed to be expressed by violence.

Anyway I went straight to the museum not wanting to face my mom or my dad or even Don! Yes, I know my way around New York... Plus, Don was a really lousy stepdad. All he talks about was work and himself and penguins!

Who cares about penguins!?

I mean they're cute an fluffy...but honestly, what does vomiting have to do with penguins?

I wanted to sneak up into Ahk's exhibition, but then Dr. McPhee caught me. Though I didn't really want to talk to him I had to I had to explain why was here's where the end why is wearing a hat indoors.

"Nicky Daley? Is it?"

"Yep" I said trying to hide my black eye.

" Why are you here so early? Where's your father? Isn't he supposed to be here with you? Or did you come without telling him?" Wow...well he seems to know whats going on...how'd he know I came without telling dad?

"Anyway," he continued, "could you please tell him that I need him here? Now, I know it's early for his shift but I need to talk to him" he said.

"Sure thing!" I said a little too cheerfully.

I took out my phone and dialled dad's number...

"Nicolas Daley? Where on Earth are you? You're mom's worried sick and I just got a call from school! Punching a guy? What were you thinking? Why would you do that?" Dad bombarded me with questions, not even allowing me one second to explain what had happened. "I thought I taught my son better! You have historical figures as family, haven't you learnt anything from them? I thought you knew better! Well, I guess I thought wrong. Nicolas Daley, you are so grounded!"

I sighed, but dad was always like this, always overreacting to the littlest of things...

For example, that one time when Dexter stole his keys, and hid it in Ahk's sarcophagus. He thought he didn't bring it to the museum, so he drove all the way back home just to pick up the keys which were back at the museum. I don't know how he didn't think that Dexter took them, because it's quite obvious if you something missing. The cheeky capuchin would always have your lost things...

"Dad-" I said trying to calm him down.

"I've discussed with mother and with Don, they both said that you were grounded for the rest of the week don't even go anywhere! Don't come to the museum tonight! Go back home now! You're mother wants to talk to you!"

"Dad... Please just hear me out..." I said. "And also McPhee wants you to come right now" I said.

"You're at the museum, aren't you?"

"Yep..."

"Alright, explain what you have to explain when I'm on my way there" said dad. Thank god.

I explained what happened to him in full detail, just so he wouldn't miss anything. I don't know if he was listening or not, because he didn't really say anything but at least he knows the truth now. If he was actually listening...

"So let me get this straight..." Said dad who remained silent for at least five minutes, "You didn't beat up the guy, the guy beat you up."

"Thank you for being the only person that believes me!"

"I'm going to have a little talk with his mom and the principal..." Said dad.

* * *

Time: 9:00pm, after the night hours.

Dad, Sacajawea, Teddy, Attila, Octavius, Jed and Ahk were still trying to fix my blackeye.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital, or bother getting an ice pack! What were you thinking Nick!?" Scolded Sacagawea. " Instead of lurking in Ahkmenrah's exhibition, you could have come right to me! I could've fixed you up sooner, so it wouldn't hurt so much!" Cried Sacagawea. She was like another mother to me.

Just that she didn't age.

At all.

Time: 10:00pm, in Ahkmenrah's exhibition.

Ahk told me to stay here in his exhibition since it was closer to the tablet and that it could heal me. You know...all that magical stuff.

Ahkmenrah was muttering and Egyptian and every so often the tablet would release a gold wisp, which we scared the crap out of me...

He was laying matteresses everywhere, pillows and soft things in general...

"Ahk...brother...what are you doing?" I asked. I've been watching him do that for 15 minutes...

"Get up" he commanded. I did as I was told and stood in front of him.

"Hearing your tale, I'm going to teach you how to fight. Very much like how my friend in the royal army taught me, when I was eight" he said proudly.

"You kicked people's ass when you were eight?" I questioned. He smirked and nodded.

"Firstly, some basic moves. Some defense." He said. "If another were to punch you in the face, like how you were punched today...you would block it like this." He said putting his arms in front of his face, both arms were parallel and reminded me about boxing...

I copied what he did, and before I knew it, he threw a punch at me.

He sent me falling backwards, causing me to land on my ass. Ahk sighed, he reached his hand out. "Lesson number one: focus." He said. "I'm teaching you how to fight here, not how to daydream!" He scolded.

I nodded. No wonder his empire was successful. Who knew my brother was so scary at times?

"And don't worry, your injuries will heal in about five minutes." he added.

There's his nice, touchy, feely, sensitive side of him!

* * *

**_LARRY's POV_**

"Lawrence, I suggest you figure out what's going on in the Egyptian exhibition..." Said Teddy coming up to me as I was solving a problem between Jed and Octavius. After about 3 to 4 years, they were back to their old 'solve problems by having a war' habit.

"What? why?" I asked.

"The pharaoh's teaching your son how to fight..."

My eyes widened. Ahkmenrah was a very skilled fighter in anything...now that I think about it, he may or may not be able to actually _kill_ my son. Though I know he would never try to hurt him on purpose, but they did fight sometimes...

"Right...yeah, of course...do you mind clearing this up?" I asked, gesturing to the catapults and the cowboys scattered in the miniature hall.

Teddy seemed to have missed the war going on here. He raised his eyebrows, "yeah. I'll try" he said. I nodded and patted him on the back, and headed off to the Egyptian exhibit.

"C'mon Daley, focus!"

"I am not trained! At all! You started when you were 8! You're like...3000 years old now! I'm only 14!"

"Anything else?"

"Old man!"

"Duck, Nick!"

"I take that back! Just kidding, you're not old!"

I ran to the exhibit. The two brothers were fighting physically AND verbally. I'm actually quite surprised that Nick could still think of something mean to say even though he's getting his butt kicked by a pharaoh.

"How's the training coming?" I asked, both boys' attention turned to me. "Thank you dad" said Nick as he collasped onto the floor, which was surprisingly covered in blankets and mattresses...

"Hello, Larry! Just teaching your son how to defend himself!" said the pharaoh cheerfully.

"Yeah, but kicking my ass at the same time." commented Nick.

"At least I didn't tell Attila to teach you" said Ahkmenrah.

"No! Don't!"

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Larry. The tablet already lessened the bruise on his eye, these minor...bruises-"

"MINOR BRUISES?"

"Will wear off after a few minutes"

I chuckled again. After all, seeing your kid have training with a pharaoh isn't something you get to see everyday.

"Alright, just don't kill each other..." I said walking out. On my way back to the miniature hall, a yellow mustang truck drove past me. Teddy was walking to my direction, from the miniature hall.

"I see you've handled it?" I asked.

"No, I just told them where you were off to, and the two leaders didn't want to miss seeing your son learning how to fight and getting his butt kicked by a pharaoh."

"I'm guessing Octavius said he wanted to see Nick fight, and Jed wanted to see Nick's butt get kicked?"

The president nodded. I sighed, the miniatures were still like children, but when it comes to saving the world, they were great leaders.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Nick...I said defense, not kick his butt in front of the whole school!" scolded the pharaoh.

"He started the fight!"

"A true noble leader will always end the fight" said Octavius.

"If it weren't for you, Nick here would have another black eye and looked like a panda!" said Jed, taking sides with Nick.

Nick nodded, and hugged his brother.

"Thanks Ahk. You're the best brother in the world"

* * *

**I didn't really know how to name this...but I know the chapter name 'learning to fight' has been used in another author's fanfiction - based on kind-of the same thing. So I didn't want to use the same name, instead, I named it 'The fighting' cause Jed and Octavius were also having a fight. **

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	11. How to get the girl

**So, once again, I took your suggestion EgyptianAngel. Here's Nick trying to impress a girl with Ahk's help, and when he gets rejected...**

**Keep in mind that NICK IS NOW 15**

* * *

"Ahk...I need your help" said the 15 year old.

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow, as he cleaned his sarcophagus - he was too bored.

"Yeah?"

"I've read on the Internet that...you were quite a ladies man?" Said Nick with an unsure tone.

"I was a what?" Questioned the pharaoh, "what did they call me?"

Nick laughed, "I need you to help me impress this girl..." He said.

"But-"

"You've lived for thousands of years, surely you know how..." Said Nick cutting off his brother's sentence. "Well...it's simple. Do something nice for her." Replied his brother simply.

"I had no idea they put this in my tomb" said Ahk holding up a golden vase. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Ahk...how'd you earn the heart of your lover?" Asked Nick. The pharaoh was silent for a while.

"That is a good question...I don't know if she...hah. That is a very witty question, brother..."

Nick widened his eyes. "You don't know if she loves you?" The pharaoh shook his head.

"We've been best friends for a long time, but I don't know if she loves me the way I do to her." Said Ahkmenrah sitting on his sarcophagus. "I'm sure you'll find out someday" said Nick putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. **(A/N: And about four to five years later, Meg from Untold Past &amp; Diversion at the Louvre strolls back in Ahk's life, and he finds out! :D)**

"But what do you suggest I do?" Asked Nick.

"Well there's the simplest way of being yourself and see if she likes you back,  
or the way that you confess, or use the method of indirect love" said the pharaoh. "What is this?" He asked holding up a piece of jewelry tangled up with another.

"Your tomb, your treasures" said the 15 year old shrugging. "But alright I'll try it! Maybe all of them once!"

The older brother smiled. "You're becoming a man, young Nick..." said Ahkmenrah putting his hand on Nick's shoulder. "but in my eyes you're still that lost little boy that called me your brother, as well as your partner in crime"

"You still are, bro" said the younger brother, "the best partner in crime the world can give" he said with a smile.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

Nick came back from school, with a broken heart and a frown. He phoned his mother, saying that he would be back after 9:00pm, he wanted to let his sorrow and pain out.

He told his busy father, who understood him and comforted him. But it still hurt him.

After a week of acting out Ahkmenrah's advice, he found that she just wasn't interested. After he confessed, the girl only have him a sour expression and put him in the 'friendzone'.

Once you're in, you never get out. Well, most times it was like that.

It felt like forever as Nick was waiting for the sun to go down, so he could talk to his unrelated brother. When the clock stroke six...the tablet started to glow...and everything came alive.

"Why the sad face, lad?" Asked Teddy, "it's just been a long day" replied the boy. Sacagawea greeted the boy with a warm smile and a hug.

"I know a broken heart when I see it, Nick" she said, "want to share?"

Nick hesitated, but it was better to gather advice from many instead if just one or two.

"Yeah, sure" he said. "Just...let me pick up Ahk"

They bid Teddy goodbye and proceeded to find the pharaoh.

"What's going on?" Asked the caring brother. "She wasn't interested" answered Nick.

Nick started on his tale, but little did he know, almost all the exhibits were crowded around the entrance of Ahkmenrah's exhibition. Even Larry was there, along with Teddy, Attila, Dexter, Jed and Octavius. Even the Neanderthals were there!

After Nick finished, everyone applauded. Nick turned around and was rarer shocked they stayed for the whole story.

"I have one thing to say to you," said Ahkmenrah, "She doesn't deserve you. You're much better. You are  
courageous. It's really her loss, brother."

The exhibits along with the Daleys laughed.

"You are a strong, brave boy. And if she can't see that I have to agree, it's really her loss"

After everyone comforted Nick, and cheered him up, they left the two partners in crime alone.

"Thanks Ahk." Said Nick. "For what?" Asked the clueless pharaoh.

"For being my brother, when I needed one. Thank you, and I love you."

Ahkmenrah smiled, and hugged his brother. "Love you too, Nicky".

After a brotherly talk with the pharaoh, who was the closest person to being his actual brother, Nick felt much, much better. Sacagawea also suggested him to not look broken, or even bothered by the girl turning him down. Teddy told him to stay strong, as he was sure the boy would do great things. Attila told him to be tough, and be a man like he will eventually become. The two miniature leaders were getting to the point, but started bickering once more. But who could blame them?

Ahkmenrah advised him to be himself. Not to worry about the girl spreading rumours and everyone gossiping about it - because believe it or not, his brother, Kahmunrah, used to do it to him. If the girl can't see what she was missing? So be it. Ignore it, because there are some things you cannot control. If she doesn't want the offer, then she's not the one.

* * *

"So, how are you taking it?" asked Larry, to his son.

"I think I'm going to be okay now..." said the boy. The night guard smiled and ruffled his hair, like before.

"Love you, dad"

"Love you too."

As Nick was about to leave the museum, his father stopped him.

"You know what we used to do if someone turned us down back when I was in high school?"

"No..." said Nick.

"Well...I talked to Ahk, and the way his brother would to women that rejected him is rathe similar to the way my friends and I would do." said the night guard with a smirk.

"What is it?"

"Be so nice to them, and they might ask you to date them, but turn them down and simply say what they said to you the first time"

* * *

**Please leave a review to suggest what I should write next! Also, follow if you don't want to miss anything! Be sure to fav to show the world you like this! :) Thanks!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	12. Crime 9: The War At Home

**Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! Really appreciate it!**

**Okay... so, once again, this was something EgyptianAngel suggested.** Nick is 15**. Just keep that in mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: I dont anything...If I did, Ahk and Sacagawea would have more lines in the movies. Also Nick and Ahk would've been like besties, BROTHERS and stuff...**

* * *

"Larry..." said the bored Pharaoh, "is Nick going to come today?"

Larry gave him a sour look. His son hadn't told the exhibits why he wasn't visiting as much. A few weeks after his fragile, broken heart mended, he found himself to be rather attracted to another girl from his calculus class, who had feelings for him too. . But, ever since then, Nick hasn't been visiting the museum much. Even though the exhibits try to hide their disappointment to only see one person walk through the doors at 6, they hid their sorrow. They knew that if they told Larry, it would be selfish.

After all, Nick does have his own life.

"I' sorry , Ahk...he's very busy now...unlike before." said the Night guard. "but Nick says thank you. He wanted me to tell you this, but the previous few weeks have been quite chaotic..." Ahkmenrah nodded.

"Indeed...the miniatures can be a big mess. Who knew?"

The Night guard chuckled and patted the pharaoh on the back.

After several weeks of fights in the museum - due to Nick not visiting and suggesting an activity everyone can participate in. He finally came back! But he didn't come alone, nor was he with his father...he was with...a girl...

O.o.O

"No it was not my fault, Ockie! The monkey just came and destroyed your Roman city by accident! Accidents happen!"

"He would not have done so if you hadn't joked about it!" cried Octavius.

The two leaders were fighting, once again. Though this time, it was a valid reason.

On the other side of the museum, Sacagawea was arguing with Lewis and Clark. They were both determined to go on another expedition. Larry tried to talk them out of it, but they were stubborn and did not listen. In the lobby, Teddy was scolding Rexy for being careless, as the globe had been destroyed. Normally Rexy would be ashamed and feel bad, but with all the fighting and the wars in the museum, he was affected, and was disrespectful to Teddy. The mammals were fighting over a piece of paper - only god knows where they got it, the mannequins decided to play with the weapons from asia, and ended up fighting - again.

Nick stared at the museum. The girl beside him clutched his arm tightly, and buried her head on his shoulder, repeating the words 'this isn't real. Museum is not creating chaos. You're dreaming because of today's math.'

Upstairs, the two Anubis guarding the pharaoh decided to break the pillar. Larry made a mental note to himself:

_Make sure McPhee does not freak and pass out. _

* * *

After Larry solved half the problems. Ahkmenrah came out from his exhibition. Nick spotted his brother, and took the girl's hand and raced up the stairs to visit him. On the way, he greeted Teddy, Attila, the Easter head, and Dexter - boy he was in sooooooo much trouble.

"Hey, what's up Ahk?" said the 15 year old boy hugging the pharaoh. He did not seem pleased.

"After so long, the first thing you say is 'hey'? What do you think is going on? It's like we have numerous wars! In the museum! Which is my home!" Cried the pharaoh, with widened, furious eyes.

Nick was startled, not to mention, slightly hurt.

"Sorry," apologised the older brother, "with all this chaos going on...it's...it's just too much."

Nick gave him a warm smile. Much like the one Sacagawea would give him when he was hurt. "Ahk...I want you to meet someone." started Nick, he took the girl's hand and brought her closer to his un-related brother.

"Hello" she said shyly, "I'm Olivia, I'm from Greece" she said extending her hand to shake the pharaoh's.

"I am Ahkmenrah, the fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father's."

Olivia was slightly shocked, "you guys are sooooooo in character..." she said, after a disturbing moment of silence.

"Nick, may I talk to you." said Ahkmenrah, "privately?" he added. Nick nodded and followed the pharaoh back into his exhibition.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Nick smiled, "she's my girlfriend! I have to say...thank you. Thank you for the pieces of advice! I mean, man...you've got to me lying if you say that you weren't a womanizer!"

The older brother raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind" said Nick, knowing that the pharaoh still wasn't THAT caught up with modern sayings.

"After almost a month of not visiting...you had to bring in a guest instead of spending time with your family? Sacagawea misses you very much, and so does Teddy. Jed and Octavius have been fighting about why you just stopped coming! Even your father doesn't know why!" scolded Ahk, "or maybe he does but he just didn't want them to argue even more...but that didn't work" he added. "I've been worried that your mother has banned you from visiting us, or simply worried that you were injured or in a deep slumber or if you were injured or jumped on your way here! But for the past few weeks, I was worried!"

Nick sighed. Ahkmenrah was just like his father...that made him wonder if Ahkmenrah was actually a father...

"Christopher Columbus was bored without you! Attila has been bored without you, many of us were!The neanderthals were hopeless without their team leader! Rexy has went back to destroying things, because you're not here to ride him, or play fetch with him. Not to mention-"

"Would you stop it?" shouted Nick. "I was thankful to have you as a brother, but now you expect me to what? Entertain you everyday? Are you done with all the complaining and questions on why I didn't come? For your information, I was at home doing schoolwork! And if it wasn't that, then I was out with my girlfriend, Olivia. Who's probably out there, freaking out right now!" He yelled.

The pharaoh was shocked of what Nick truly thought of him. Especially the first thing he said. "I _was_ thankful to have you as a brother"...the word 'was' frightened him. What if the reason Kahmunrah had tried to kill him was because he was so controlling?

"Nick...Nick, I'm sorry-"

"Save it. I'm going to introduce Olivia to people who give a crap about me. Someone like Sacagawea. She understands me. Unlike you."

The 15 year old left the pharaoh standing there, stunned, hurt, petrified even. He did care about his brother. He was simply worried, he didn't want his brother to think badly of him like his half-brother from 3000 years ago, once did.

The whole month has been a crazy ride for the exhibits. It had been like a war at home.

* * *

After a few more weeks, Nick was told by Larry how much pressure the exhibits had, due to their performances, the fighting and conflicts, the damage of the museum, the cost to mend the damages, and much more. Each exhibit was unstable due to their own reasons.

Nick was rather angry at himself for yelling at his brother. His only brother. No matter blood related or not, he was family.

That night, he paid a visit to the museum, and mended everything. The fighting had stopped, the pressure of exhibits's eased, everything turned out fine.

But before he left, he needed to do one thing - apologise to his brother. That night when Ahkmenrah told him about everything crazy that has been going on, he couldn't help but yell at the sensitive pharaoh. He knew he was easily hurt due to all the horrible images he has seen in his past.

"Ahkmenrah...?" said Nick softly as he peered inside his exhibition. He found his brother sitting behind his sarcophagus, muttering things in Egyptian.

"Ahk?"

Ahkmenrah jumped. "Oh, Nick...it's you"

"I want to apologise...I know that you were just worried about me...but I...I was just frustrated, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I've said, it was unwise to do so." said the boy, thinking back to what he said.

The pharaoh only sighed. "It's alright. I understand. I also understand why my brother killed me." he said. Nick's brows narrowed. "Kahmunrah only killed you because he was crazy. You, on the other hand, was - and always will be, the wisest, most logical and awesome brother in the world. He was too psycho to see it."

That did the trick. The pharaoh laughed.

"I suppose...but he is still my brother..."

"You'll always be my brother...right?" questioned the teen. The pharaoh looked up, as he had been staring at the wall when Nick was talking. "Like I'll always be yours?" Nick had grown so much in 5 years, and Ahk was there to see it all, to guide him.

"Always."

Just like that. The war at the museum, also known as their home, had ended.


	13. Crime 10: The horror of horror movies

**Thank you all for the reviews, favs, follows and most importantly the views! Really appreciate it! Thank you guys so so so so much!**

**Once again, EgyptianAngel suggested this, so special thank you to EgyptianAngel for suggesting what the next chapter should be about! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...If I did, Ahk and Sacagawea would have more lines in the movies. Also Nick and Ahk would've been like besties, BROTHERS and stuff like that...**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"What are you watching?" Asked Larry coming over to see what his son was doing.

Nick immediately shut his laptop. "Nothing" he replied with an innocent smile. The night guard raised his eyebrow. "Really, dad. Believe me..."

Larry nodded. "Alright, I'll let your mom deal with this..." He said before leaving.

He was going to find out exactly what his son was doing... And who else knows his son just as well as he did?

His brother, Ahkmenrah, of course!

O.o.O

"Ahk!" Greeted the night guard, helping the pharaoh out his sarcophagus.

"Evening, Larry." Said the pharaoh flashing a smile. "Have you seen how Nick is acting?" asked the night guard. Ahkmenrha titled his head, "lately? He's been alright. Unless you mean today...I haven't seen him since last night."

Larry just realized - the pharaoh just climbed out of his sarcophugus about 30 seconds ago.

"Right...sorry, sort of forgot. Mind doing me a favor?" Asked the concerned father.

"Umm...what is it? "

"Mind finding out what my son's doing?"

O.o.O

"What's going on?" asked Ahkmenrah, who was standing behind Nick. The boy jumped, and slammed his laptop shut. "Jesus..." he muttered. "Your father said that you've been very mysterious and all ever since you came in with that laptop."

Nick sighed. "Promise you wont tell dad?"

The older brother raised his eyebrow. "Please?" Nick begged. Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes, "alright, I promise...now spill the gold"

Nick slowly flipped up his laptop screen. Revealing a horrible image...Ahkmenrah's eyes widened. "Well...that's slightly better than seeing someone get mummified..." he said, after an uncomfortable period of silence. "You won't tell dad then?" asked Nick, "why would I?" said Ahkmenrah, as he did know that Nicky was actually watching...

'The Conjuring'

* * *

"So...what's he doing?" asked Larry as Ahkmenrah walked by.

"I think he's watching a movie..." said the pharaoh shrugging. Being a 3000 year old pharaoh, who has seen so much death and violence in his life, a little horror movie was nothing to him...but it was probably the scariest thing for a 16 year old.

"What movie?" asked the night guard, "c'mon, Ahk. Details, details, details!"

The pharaoh sighed. "I don't know, he didn't tell me, it looked like someone who was mummified alive" he said, shrugging once more. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure nothing in the movie looks like that/ is like that, but I don't know what else to say...I haven't watched the movie either. So...sorry if I get stuff wrong.)**

"It's a horror movie isn't it?" asked the father. The pharaoh shrugged. "Define 'horror'? It very different from before...In Egypt..." said Ahkmenrah.

Suddenly, horrified screams echoed around the museum. Followed with a bang of a door. The sound of footsteps and panting. Both the night guard and the king widened their eyes and went to investigate...Only to see Nick, Jed, Octavius and Attila curled up in a corner, next to each other - or on top of each other in Jed and Ockie's case.

All four whimpering and shaking. Larry raised his eyebrow. "Nothing to worry about?" he said, with his arms crossed, standing in front of Nick. Nick looked up and tried to smile...yes, he tried to. His left eye twitched and his grip was firm on Attila. Clearly they were all freaked out by the movie.

"That...was the most...terrifyin' effing thing, I've ever seen..." said Jed. Octavius nodded slowly in agreement.

"Let me guess...the conjuring?" said Larry.

Nick's head shot up once again, "you told him?" he said to Ahkmenrah, "you promised not to tell!"

"I didn't! All I said was you watching a movie, and soon, you came rushing out the door because of who-knows-what?" said Ahkmenrah, defending himself.

"hogy ... volt tiszta gonosz ..." said Attila.

**(Translation: that...was pure evil...)**

"Your mother told me that you wanted to watch it with a couple of friends...she specifically said no! Why did you disobey her?" scolded Larry.

"I wasn't planning on it, until Jed said he wanted to!" said Nick, pushing the blame on Jed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Boy! Don't you dare put the blame on an ol' cowboy! That...that...thing gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh please, Jedediah, you were shrieking like a horrified, 5 year old girl! Who lost her gelato or something!"

"Don't you 'gelato' me!" said Jed, cutting off his friend.

"That was nothing like a heart attack!" said Octavius, "just between us, I think he wet his pants" said Octavius to Attila.

"I think we all heard that" said Sacagawea passing by with Teddy. "How, what trouble have you few men got into now?" asked Teddy, who gave up on controlling the 'men' - Nick, Ahkmenrah, Jed and Octavius (who was often the innocent one that was dragged by Jed).

"Men? More like kids!" said Larry. "Gigantor, I can assure you, that we aint kids!" said Jed from the floor, "we're men. Real tough ones too!"

"Now you're really acting like a child, Jed." commented Octavius. "Darn it, whose side are you on!" whispered the cowboy to the general, angrily.

Larry, Ahk and Teddy sighed. "Thank god Ahkmenrah wasn't part of the crime this time." muttered Larry, "alright, this is what we're going to do. Nick, you're grounded. Jed and Octavius, you are going to stay away from the monitors for now. Attila...go walk with your friends, they always seem to cheer you up!" Each of them got up, and did as they were told.

"Dad...I'm not actually grounded...right?" said Nick.

"Yes, you are, actually grounded. What were you thinking? Disobeying your mother!" scolded Larry.

"If you were back in Egypt..." started Ahkmenrah with a sour look on his face, "disobeying rules would cost a limb or a life...and when the blade hits you, you feel the burning guilt inside you, soon you forget all memories of happiness and the sadness and the sin comes to haunt you..." The pharaoh stopped, and turned to see the worried faces on the who Daleys. "Too dark?"

"Yeah...waaaaaaaaay too dark." said Larry.

"Does that mean-"

"Nope, still grounded!"

"Dammit!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Be sure to fav this to show the world you like it! Follow to not miss anything! Review to suggest what I should write next! **

**Thank you!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	14. Slipping on Silk

**Thank you keacdragon, EgyptianAngel, Guest, Shadow Kat, Avian, TheThiaforce, NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian, divergentlover523, megawoman 5210 , fluffybuckybear for reviewing! I realised that I didn't exactly thank each and everyone of you by either PMing you or listing you here, but thank you for your reviews, favs, follows and views! **

**Thanks to nataliaivette1, divergentlover523, megawoman 5210, DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, BLACK-Rabbit 2204, Booksquirm, CelticDireWolf, MsMerlein, Silent Phantom gal, Soundtrack-Fanatic, TheThiaforce, beckettlovescastlealways, fluffybuckybear, guardian of art and bravery, keacdragon and kraszkaitlynn for faving! **

**Not to mention, thank you to 1nvisible, BLACK-Rabbit 2204, nataliaivette1, divergentlover523,megawoman 5210 DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, keacdragon, TheThiaforce, TruestDreamer, CelticDireWolf, Queen of Letters, fluffybuckybear, MsMerlein and Dueling Southerner for following!**

**This is suggested by Guest, so thank you (that specific guest!) for suggesting this!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NATM, or the ideas (since you awesome readers suggest them), but I do own the structure of the story. **

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"Apparently someone left their scarf here" said Dr. McPhee, as Larry walked into the museum. "Please find it, and return it to the lost and found"

"Okay" said the night guard, with his 12 year old son, Nick. **(A/N: sorry for the back and forth age jumping thing for Nick.) **

"Thanks Larry" said McPhee patting the night guard on the back. With that, the director left and headed home.

The Daleys walked in the museum, it was about 5:57pm. The museum was still quiet and asleep. "Well Nick...mind helping me find the scarf incase the exhibits hurt it?" asked Larry. Nick simply shrugged and began the search on the first floor with his father.

Moments later, Rexy awoke and a resounding sound echoed the halls as well as the walls of the museum. They were finally awake. Nick was glad his friends were now alive, but Larry was panicking. If the person who lost the scarf, found it torn and rag-like...what would McPhee say?

"Alright Nick, we gotta speed up." he said tugging his son. The two scanned the perimeter of the whole lobby, to the exhibitions, the bathrooms, to find nothing scarf-looking - they did find an old bracelet that said 'I LOVE RYAN'...who knows what that was about?

After searching the entire first floor, a loud _thump_ along with a _clang_ caught the night guard's attention. "Oh crap" he muttered. Nick and Larry raced to where the sound originated from, to their surprise, they found the pharaoh lying on the ground, with a piece of silk tangled around his foot.

"Dad..." whispered Nick, "I think we found the scarf..."

Seconds later, Ahkmenrah's jackals were charging out their post to save their king. By doing so, they damaged the some walls of the museum.

"Whao, whao, guys...chill" said Larry, trying to calm the two jackals down, "I'm sure he's fine" said Larry, though he knew he was lying straight through his teeth. "Dexter, go get Sacagawea" he whispered to the monkey beside him. He nodded and went to find the healer silently. "Please, return to your posts, and we'll fix this in like a few seconds" said the night guard. The jackals glared, but obeyed his command, since Ahkmenrah ordered them to listen to Larry, and obey his commands.

"What's going on?" asked the shoshone woman, entering the crime scene with Teddy and Dexter in her arms.

"I think he slipped on this" said Nicky, showing Sacagwea the expensive, silk, scarf that one of the visitors lost. Sacagwea took it and examined it. "Ahk needs to get his eyes checked" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

She told Larry to get an ice-pack, and moved Ahk onto a half-sitting-half-lying position. Once Larry returned with an ice-pack, Sacagawea slammed it onto the pharaoh's face.

The cold awoke the pharaoh from his blackout, he jumped up, only to fall again. He felt his left ankle, which was swollen and purple. "I don't remember twisting my ankle before I died" he said. Dexter facepalmed.

"You slipped, Ahk" said Nick, "on a colourful scarf" added Sacagawea in an unamused tone. "It was colorful! How could you have missed it?" she asked, the pharaoh simply shrugged. "I just woke up" he said in defence, but the healer just shook her head.

* * *

"He should be alright, if he doesn't move as much" said Sacagawea outside Ahkmenrah's exhibition, "but thats all I can do for now" she said. Larry nodded, he looked inside to see the pharaoh lying in his uncomfortable sarcophagus, with his son sitting in a chair next to his brother, laughing.

"Yeah...at least they're laughing." said the night guard as the shoshone woman smiled.

After a while, Teddy reunited with them.

"Who knew a scarf could hurt someone so badly, eh?" he said as Sacagawea got on Texas. Larry chuckled, "yeah, it was so harmless...I guess now, Ahk might have a fear of them." he said as he walked with Texas, who carried the two lovers on his back.

O.o.O

"You're okay now, right Ahk?" asked the boy. The pharaoh let out a small chuckle, "of course I am! It's just a twisted ankle, nothing much."

Nick nodded. "I've never twisted mine before...though my friend has and she had to stay in the hospital for a few days, and came back with a wrap on her leg..." he said. Ahkmenrah nodded, "she was more unfortunate then I was, I guess"

The two brothers talked until sunrise, Nick kept Ahkmenrah company as the older brother has always done so for him. Plus, he knew how much his partner in crime hated that dusty sarcophagus, though they cleaned it out once every two months, it seemed to have never-ending dust in there.

Though Ahkmenrah twisted his ankle, and banged his head on the stairs - good thing he was wearing his crown, not to mention, gained a fear of silk scarfs, he was glad to have someone there for him. Luckily he had gained a new brother and partner in crime, or else what was he going to do for about 12 hours?


	15. A Father's Thoughts

**Thank you guys sooooo sooooo much for reading! It's been such a long day for me...and is it normal to feel tired all the time? Or like...unmotivated to do anything...? Because I've been like this for a few days, not wanting to move, but just simply wanting to stay in my bed...I don't know if it's the gloomy weather or if I'm sick (I don't think so, since I don't exactly show any symptoms)...**

**Anyway, this is suggested by EgyptianAngel - whose totally awesome and should really make an account. Thank you for your ideas! This may be a little off the idea of Ahk singing a lullaby, but when I was writing this, I thought of how Larry would react. Yes it's nice and sweet, but could Larry feel guilty for not being the one that comforts Nick? Especially since Nick is _his _son instead of Ahkmenrah's? **

**And thank you all for faving/following/reviewing/viewing!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NATM, or the ideas (since you amazing readers suggest them), but I do own the structure of the story.**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"You're late Lawerence" said Teddy, as the night guard came into the museum, with 10 year old Nick in his arms. "My dear, what has happened?" cried the president with widened eyes.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" asked the dumbfolded night guard.

"Your son, Larry"

"Oh! He's just asleep. He fell asleep on the cab. I guess he was too tired from sports day." explained the father, "I wanted to drop him off at his mother's, but she had to work late today, so he couldn't be left there."

"Ahh...I see. I advise you to take him to the locker room. There's a new sofa there." said Teddy.

"Yeah, I know. I told McPhee to buy one so nick could rest in there..." said Larry.

"Well, in that case, I suggest you proceed to the locker room then!"

* * *

On the way up, Larry came across the miniatures...

"What happened to mini-gigantor there?" asked a voice. Larry looked down and saw the tiny cowboy with his best friend (or perhaps lover, none of them knew for sure), looking up and pointing to the boy.

"He's just asleep." Answered Larry, "thats all."

"Oh well I think he's alright" said Octavius, "unlike that cowboy who broke his leg Jedidiah"

"Wait. Who broke what?" questioned the night guard

"I was going to take a ride on the Iron horse when this idiot cowboy went to stand in front of the train and broke his clumsy leg!"

The young boy and Larry's arms shifted.

"Alright I'll deal with that later, and do not to touch the superglue!"

On his way up to the locker room the nightguard heard and we crumbles and cries that we came across the Huns arguing with the Neanderthals though it wasn't clear to him how the two leaders communicated but they were fighting nonetheless

Larry sighed. It seemed almost impossible to get his son to the locker room with so many distractions.

"Okay alright what's going on" asked the nightguard, who was still carrying his son.

After minutes of Attila ask Larry if he could rip a Neanderthal apart,Nick flinched. That slightly startled to two adults. "Attila if you don't mind, can you go and fetch Ahk to take care of Nicky?" the hun nodded and made his way to find the 10 year old's brother - the pharaoh Ahkmenrah.

"You called? Larry?" said the pharaoh approaching the night guard.

"Yeah, umm...mind taking Nick to the locker room while I take care of this?" Asked Larry who stepped aside to reveal the two fighting exhibits.

"S-sure" said Ahkmenrah, who was also confused on how the two managed to communicate.

* * *

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

Nick seemed to be having a nightmare...he's kicking and whimpering, and to be honest, it's more difficult to hold him now.

Thank Ra we reached the locker room just before he flipped over...luckily I was already standing beside the couch.

Nick clumsily toppl1ed over, and landed safely on the couch. But he was still dreaming. He then punched his fist into the said and narrowed his eyebrows. After that, he waved his arms like crazy...he was still whimpering in fear and would occasionally curl up into a ball.

I couldn't just sit and watch my brother suffer in a dream! So I decided to wake him up...

"Nick! Nick!"

"Whaaa? What?" Asked the boy, sitting up, slightly panting.

"You w were having a nightmare, Nick" I said, as calmly as possible, imitating Sacagawea's voice, it somehow always calmed him down.

"Oh...I...Ahkmenrah," he said, "I'm scared..."

I smiled at him weakly. He reminded me of myself when I had nightmares at his age. "It's alright" I said, sitting down next to him. "My mother always said. Dreams are only illusions. And illusions can't hurt you."

Nick nodded slowly. "Can you sing me a lullaby? Dad used to sing something whenever I had a nightmare when I was younger...like...when I was 4 to 5..." said Nick. "Can you sing one?"

His questioned shocked me. I remembered mother singing it to Kah and I...I was only 3 when he was 6...I remembered the lyrics and the melody like the back of my hand...

* * *

**LARRY's POV**

"Aren't you even slightly afraid that Ahkmenrah can replace-" Sacagwea stopped halfway when I walked in. "Hello...Larry!"

"Lawrence! It's a rather pleasant night isn't it?"

I heard music...perhaps Jed and Octavius were watching youtube again...but, I was wrong. The miniatures were on Attila's hat.

"What's that music? Did you guys forget to turn off the mac again?" I said, both leaders shook their heads. Weird. If it's not them...who could it be?

The singing got louder...I walked towards where the sound originated...

I found Nick asleep on Ahk's lap, crowded around the door was almost all the exhibits. Even Rexy tried to fit his head down the hall. My heart melted.

Sacagawea let out a sigh, with a smile, as Teddy put an arm around her waist. Attila and the Huns gathered together with Jed, Octavius and the miniatures to watch.

Ahk was singing...who knew he was such a talented singer?

"Aren't you even slightly afraid that the pharaoh would take your place?" Said Sacagwea.

She was right. I was rather afraid...I've been busy with solving every problem there is in this family, and I pushed my son aside...

I was too busy inventing things that probably wouldn't get me anywhere...I was too busy planning 'Daley Devices', and had ignored my son...While Ahk was there with him...Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Nick found himself a brotherly/fatherly-ish figure...especially because I wasn't there a lot of the time...Now that Nick's gotten to meet Ahk...he could be happy and deserve the life he was supposed to have. Instead of his own father and mother arguing about the simplest of things, and had parents that ended up divorced.

"I am, Sacagawea" I answered bluntly, "I'm not who Nick should look up to..."

"Don't say that, Lawrence..." said Teddy, joining the conversation. "You saved the museum..."

"But I can't top a pharaoh can I?" I said, "I'm afraid that one day he might call Ahkmenrah 'dad' instead of 'bro'!"

"They seem more like brothers, don't you think?" said Octavius, who was now on Dexter alongside Jed. Dexter greeted me by climbing onto me.

"He's right" said Teddy, "no matter how great anyone can be...they will never replace family."

Teddy was right..out of all the times I lost my friends, Nick stood by me...though sometimes I was not at his side since he stays with Erica...

I looked in the room, Nick seemed so peaceful...it seemed only a second ago he was 3, asking me to read comic books to him...and Erica would shoo me out the room so the boy could sleep.

After a while, Ahk finally noticed everyone standing at the door. I smiled. He awkwardly removed Nick's head off his lap, and walked quietly towards us. Trying not to wake Nick due to the sound of his jewels clashing.

"He had a nightmare" explained the young pharaoh. I nodded, and patted him on his back. "Thank you for taking such good care of him" I said, meaning every word.

"No problem." Ahkmenrah answered, "I just...don't want him to go through what I did..."

Sacagawea smiled warmly at the king. "Also, Larry..." said Ahk before I could leave the area like the others did, "he misses his father...and he loves you very much."

O.o.O

"Hey dad!"

"Hey kiddo!" I greeted. "How was hockey?"

"Ehh...it was alright...except that John almost lost a tooth..."

I chuckled as he told me the story. Though he was alone with me,I still couldn't push out that thought of Nick choosing Ahk as a father, over me...since, well...I was't a very fatherly figure.

"Dad?" said a voice. I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Nicky." I said quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "just a little lost in my thoughts."

Now it was Nick's turn to nod...

"Nick..." I said bending down so my eye level would be the same as his, "am I a good father?"

Those words just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't want to say them, but then again, I wanted to know.

"You might be a little busy sometimes, but...you're the best father out of every father in history!"


	16. Strange thoughts (Pt1)

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been quite busy for school...But, thank you ALL for reading, thank you to those who reviewed, followed, faved! Receiving one more review/follow/fav really does cheer me up!**

** And I'm pretty sure you guys wanna just get on with the story, so, I'll shut up now, and this is another awesome suggestion from EgyptianAngel. **

**Here we go! **

**(Disclaimer as usual - just too lazy to write it again)**

* * *

**NICK's POV - Age: 14**

"How did you even get through primary?"

"I can't believe you didn't know that answer, loser."

"You're useless! You can't possibly make it onto the hockey team!"

"Oh my god, stop talking to me, Daley!"

They get worse everyday. I hated the new school I was put into. Why did mom have to move? Why did Don let her move? Now, I'm further away from dad...and the exhibits. The family I never thought of having...was taken away from me...now that I've moved (again), it'll take more time to visit them...and I'm pretty sure mom won't have me do that anymore...

I guess I really should've cherished them more huh?

Ever since I've moved here, my grades have dropped down, people hate me somehow, and I'm the useless one in all the group projects...I've always learnt things differently, and had help from dad and our little big family in the museum...now that it's all gone...I've never felt so empty.

Sure, I flash a few smiles around my very few friends, but inside I'm actually, really sad. Because this is different...and maybe sometimes, different is good...but, in my case? This is everything, but good.

Mom doesn't know. Dad defiantly doesn't. Don't even think about Don. He's too busy at work, and comes home late. I don't blame him for that. I mean, he would come to talk to me occasionally, or during meals on the weekends, but I remain quiet most of the time. Why cause them trouble, when they're so happy? Am I right?

I checked my watch, it was already 4:00pm. How long have I been waiting for a bus? Nevermind...I don't want to go to my new home anyway...a little visit to the museum should be alright...?

I dialled mom's phone, and watched the basketball team of my new school walk pass me. A few guys of my year were snickering. They were childish, yes, but it still hurt, because you're the only outsider, and that's never good.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, Nicky? Make this quick, I've got a meeting in 4 minutes."

"Is it okay for me to visit dad?"

"Right now?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, like...now." I said, "it's only four, mom. I'll be fine."

"Well...I...umm...I suppose it's alright...but don't stay too long. In fact, be home by 10"

"10?" I cried. That's a little too soon to return 'home'

"Yes."

"Make that 12. Please?"

"Nick, your curfew is 11pm!"

"Just tonight mom...and don't call dad...I'll be safe, I promise."

O.o.O

I took the subway to dad's apartment, and stood in front of his door. I inhaled a deep breath and rang his doorbell.

A while later, the door opened. Revealing dad, wearing his night guard uniform. He looked as he was just going to head out.

"Nick?" he said, "what are you doing here?" he asked. "Why didn't you call me first? Why so suddenly? Are you okay Nick?" He bombarded me with questions - as always. I was used to them. To be honest, I missed them.

Mom would ask me tons of questions, but now she's so busy, she doesn't have time for all that. And that goes the same for Don.

"Nick...what happened to you?" he asked once more. He touched the area below my eyes. "It's nothing dad" I said simply, shrugging it off.

Yes, I've been sleeping late. How am I supposed to sleep when everything that happens during the day breaks me? Though the night helps me mend, but being away from dad, Ahk, Teddy, Sacagawea, Jed and Oct...not to mention Attila and Rexy...it just hurts me more to know that...this time, they're not with me. That I'm alone.

"Nick, why are your lips so chapped?" asked dad, "huh? Why are there so many bruises on your arms?"

I stayed silent as dad sighed. "Hey..." he said after a while, "wanna visit the museum?"

I smiled weakly, as dad closed the door and locked it. I put my hands in my pockets as we walked out the building.

"Did you eat yet, dad?" I asked. "Yeah, but I'm picking up some pizza for Octavius. Have you eaten?" I shook my head as dad furrowed his eyebrows. "No wonder you're getting skinnier." he teased.

O.o.O

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Nick didn't eat yet!" announced dad, as we walked in the museum.

A familiar smell and air filled my lungs. I was home. I was back. Though I should be happy, I couldn't help but feel sad.

_You could just throw yourself out the window, you know. The tablet brings you back at night, doesn't it?_

That thought has crept into my mind again. It's been happening for a while now...but it won't stop.

"Nick! M'boy!" said Teddy with a warm and bright smile as he embraced me. I held him tightly, simply because I missed the president's hugs. I missed everyone. "How've you been?" he asked, "I-uh-well...I don't know? I'm not well, but then again, I'm not depressed!"

_Oh please, Nick. Quit lying. How many times have you considered cutting yourself?_

"Well...that's good to hear. Anyways, welcome back, son!"

_Or throwing your ass out the window._

"Nick!" said Sacagawea, as she ran and squished me in her arms. I missed my family. Very, very much. "Nick, we've all missed you terribly!" she said. "I have too" I replied, with a soft smile. She returned her famous trademark smile that always made me feel better.

"Welcome back, cowboy!" said a voice, I spun around to look for it. Standing on top of the stack of pizza boxes were Jed and Octavius. "Don't you dare abandon us again, partner!" I managed to laugh a little. "Jedediah, the boy has school!" said Octavius rolling his eyes, "don't you go all smarty-pants on me" muttered Jed. It was nice to see them bickering. Though it sometimes led to them fighting miniature wars, it was funny how one small thing could cause them to bicker.

Attila hugged me from behind, and lifted me up into the air. I missed my pal. We did our secret handshake and parted our ways. I greeted Rexy, the Neanderthals, Mr. Easter head, Columbus, Dexter, everyone...except...

My brother.

* * *

**Part two of this will be coming up soon! Please leave a review to tell me what you think, fav to show people you think this, follow to not miss ANY updates. **

**Thanks guys! Appreciate it! And, sorry for the delay!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	17. Strange thoughts (Pt2)

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been quite busy for school...But, thank you ALL for reading, thank you to those who reviewed, followed, faved! Receiving one more review/follow/fav really does cheer me up! **

**School work has driven me away from writing, and I really miss it! ****And I'm pretty sure you guys wanna just get on with the story, so, I'll shut up now, and this is the 2nd part of the suggestion from EgyptianAngel.**

**Here we go!**

**(Disclaimer as usual - just too lazy to write it again)**

* * *

Well this is weird...very weird...

I visited Ahk's exhibition...but he wasn't there...I checked his sarcophagus, it was empty.

It always was whenever night fell.

Ahk hates it in there. He says it's stuffy, and he developed claustrophobia since he was locked in for 50 years or something...

My hand reached for the tablet...

I couldn't help it. I snuck it into my backpack.

No, I'm not stealing it. I'm simply borrowing it. Big difference...maybe.

I quickly made my way up to the roof. The Neanderthals showed my how. I was only 11, and dad got pretty mad.

But those were memories. And I'm sure nothing will be the same anymore.

Halfway there, I heard dad's voice, and quickly hid in the broom cupboard.

"Erica! Erica! Calm down! I-no." Dad said, "no, he's-no. No he wasn't kidnapped!"

Wait...I thought I told mom?

"I'm sure he told you, Nick isn't the type that'll run away from home!"

There was about 30 minutes if silence.

Then, dad rolled his eyes. "I told you. You just forgot. Take a break from work, you're forgetting about your son!"

My mom...just...just like that...forgot the conversation we had over the phone. It wasn't even that long ago.

I knew it. I knew this day would come. When mom and dad divorced, I knew mom would eventually be too busy to simply talk to me, let alone spend quality time together.

Before she and dad would take me to hockey games, buy the gear with me, sometimes even train with me.

Now...all that was gone.

Ever since I moved - which was about 6 months ago, mom had completely lost it. When she came home, she would yell at me for playing video games. I used to bicker back, and try to reason with her, but now...I don't even bother. She's busier than ever, and it feels like her voice burns holes into my body.

Everything's somehow my fault. I don't know why the toilet's leaking. I certainly don't know why her precious chocolate cake it missing. Maybe she finished it all. No, I don't know why her book is misplaced. No, I did not spill juice onto the floor, it was stained when Don bought it.

Yes, why not just blame everything on me? Of course I wouldn't mind.

The breezy was slightly chilly. But then again, it's New York.

I stood on the edge, looking down at the beautiful city.

_Imagine seeing this right before you die. It'll be a nice death, since you get to see your hometown before you fall...wont it? _

* * *

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

"Ahk! Hey! Nick came to the museum today!" Said Larry.

My heart lightened, and I felt my face light up with joy. It has been a long while since I've seen him. I've missed him very much.

He's family, he's my brother, and my partner in crime. How did I miss such news?

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I think he went to look for you, do you need me to broadcast to call him...? Or I can just call him" he said shrugging.

"Oh that wouldn't be necessary" I said stopping him, "I'll just go find him myself"

Plus, I'd get some fun by following him, and scaring him at the end!

O.o.O

Why in the name of Ra is my tablet in his bag?

Why is he heading up to the rooftop?

He wouldn't steal it...would he? Maybe it was a dare...no, no, I'm sure he would've asked if he could borrow it before taking it.

He moved closer to the edge, I carefully walked closer to him. He stared at the city lights. I couldn't blame him, I get lost looking at them too.

He took a deep breath, and began to...

NO! NO, NO, NO

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_Alright here we go. This will end my fucking misery._

Nick leaned forward. Ahkmenrah's eyes widened.

"NOOOOOO!"

Before Nick could fall from the roof, someone yanked his bag, took his hand and dragged him backwards.

Both brothers landed on the floor, the tablet fell out with a loud _clang_.

Ahkmenrah kneeled before Nick.

"What were you thinking? What are you doing? Why would you do that?" Questioned the older brother, shaking Nick with tears in his eyes. "Don't ever bloody scare me like that! What has gotten into you lately? Why would you do such thing?"

Nick looked down.

_I knew it. My fault._

But before the pharaoh went on, he pulled his baby brother into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that, brother. Don't ever think about doing it..."

Nick slowly nodded and hugged his friend, partner, family, (italics) his only brother.

Ahkmenrah was furious. He never thought nick would be the type of person that solves his problems by ending his life. He wasn't angry with his brother. He was angry with the person/people that made him even think that way.

"Ahk?" Came a voice, "Nick?"

The night guard stood at the door with Teddy, both had heard the pharaoh's scolds.

Soon, they were joined by Savagwea and Atilla, with Jed and Octavius on his hat.

* * *

**AHKMENRAH'S POV**

"He tried to what?" They cried.

"He tried to jump off the roof" said the pharaoh as calm as possible. Though the words stabbed his stomach multiple times.

The night guard locker room remained silent.

"I knew something was up" said Sacagawea breaking the silence. "I knew it..."

"You seem to know my son better than I do" said Larry, with his eyebrows narrowed.

"I could read it from the depressed expression in his eyes. I knew he was going to try something strange..." she said, "I thought you were with him." she said again, gesturing to me.

"I was looking for him, and I followed him up to the roof...I just...I really didn't see it coming." I said.

Nick whimpered on the couch. He was asleep, but he seemed to have a nightmare. It was a pain for all of us to see him like that. Larry sighed heavily, and turned to look at Nick.

"They grow so fast..." said Teddy.

Larry merely smiled, "yeah. They do don't they?"

"I just hope he's alright." said Octavius, "also, that he knows we're always going to be there for him..."

"Yeah..." said Jed, chiming in. "We're gonna be there with him until the end. We can't die anyway! Or...we did die, and we will be able to stay with him when you fall" said Jed, gesturing to Larry when he said that last part.

I stared down at the floor. The thought of seeing Nick on the ground, with his backpack and my tablet...it haunted me. Even to imagine it, tears were brought to my eyes. I lost Kahmunrah at a young age - he changed, I'm not losing my second brother, my second life has given me.

"I just hope he doesn't try that again." I said, speaking softly.

"Trust me , no one does." said the miniature cowboy shaking his head.

Sacagawea shifted towards Nick, and held his hand.

"We'll always be here...you know where to find us...we'll be here with you, until the end of the line."

Nick was nodding, and a smile formed on his face.

Thank gods...please protect him even more from now on...


	18. Aftermath Of Strange Thoughts

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a preeeeeeeeeeeetty long time :/ ! I've been quite busy for school...there's this thing about our school...once you get exams, you get projects, and then they're all somehow due on the same week! THen, after the projects, there's our final end of year exams creeping out from the shadows around the corner. **

**But, thank you ALL for reading, thank you to those who reviewed, followed, faved! Receiving one more review/follow/fav really does cheer me up!**

**Here's the aftermath of when Nick decided ending his precious life would do him good...**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

* * *

**LARRY'S POV**

"According to...his...umm...friend" and by 'friend' I meant his brother, partner, best friend, family, "he tried to jump off the roof" I said calmly, though I really wanted to yell. How could Erica had not seen this coming? How could she have not seen how depressed Nick was? We divorced because _I _wasn't parenting Nick, but look what happened now? After we split?

"Why would he do such thing?" asked Don.

"According to Ahk-"

"Who's Ahk?" asked the mother. So Nick didn't tell his mother...

"A friend." I answered simply, "he took the Tablet of Ahkmenrah-"

"The tablet that _glows after sunset?"_ said Don with an eyebrow raised, a slight mimic of my voice could be heard.

"Yes, that one" I said cooly, without any emotion. "It still does, _Don"_

Erica sighed heavily. "I'll go talk to him" she said as she rose from the couch to Nick's room.

I never thought Nick would do such thing. I always thought he was happier with his mother. Alright, that was a lie. He was obviously happier here, with the exhibits. They're his _real_ family. Though they are not in anyway related to him, they showed him love, compassion, hope, and provided him a family.

It is quite a surreal family. Try imagining the 26th president with a Native American heroine, that aided two foreign explorers with a child on her back. Two lovers from different times.

Or a Roman general that led armies to victory, and a sassy cowboy, who has...not as much manners, but both wanted the good for their people, and hoped that their kind would survive. They're best friends now. Try imaging that!

Or an ancient pharaoh, who ruled for...not very long, after his chaotic brother ordered someone to murder him. **(A/N: U_NTOLD PAST_ REFERENCE)** He's good friends with Attila the Hun, the monster parents might have told their children. He was able to talk to him like a civilised person, and now they walk around like they've known each other forever.

Or the previous night guards' most hated animal - Dexter the capuchin, could be friends with the night guard. Yes, they play pranks on each other, but it's just friendly teasing back and forth! Something both wouldn't want this to end. I would really like to see Dexter get smashed into a pie again.

"So...the tablet..." started Don. I couldn't help but shoot a glare at him. "It's real?" he asked.

"It's an artefact." I said. Don nodded like he understood everything. If he did, he would've seen the sadness in Nick's eyes as Sacagwea had.

"Has Nick seen it?"

"Yes." Of course he had. He helped me save it from Cecil who tried to steal it with his two sidekicks.

Don nodded once more. I really can't stand this guy.

O.o.O

Minutes later, Erica came out with red, watery eyes. Wiping her tears away.

Don stood up and hugged her. After a few seconds, she brushed him away, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you..." she said simply.

"For what?"

"For being that father you once promised to be"

* * *

**ERICA'S POV**

"I'll go talk to him" I said. I couldn't stand the two fighting, especially when my baby boy tried to kill himself.

I stopped in front of his door. Took a deep breath. I recalled this scene from so many times before, when Larry wasn't there for us. I blamed him at that time...but now...I regretted the many decisions I made.

I know Nick loves his father, and I know he didn't especially like Don...but I separated the father and son anyway...After that I made Nick move, and change schools almost every year.

If there was anyone to blame. It was me. I'll take the blame.

I inhaled deeply, and knocked the door.

"Nick...?"

A soft _Hmm? _Could be heard.

"Can I come in?"

There was no reply. I tried the door knob.

Locked. I knew it.

I closed my eyes. I knew he was going to act this way...maybe I could give him some space.

"Nick...can I talk to you?" I asked again, as I leaned my forehead on the door. My vision on the door knob became blurry. "Nick...puh-please open the door...let me see you."

There was a small, quick, sharp click. That must be the lock.

I slowly opened the door and found Nick sitting beside his window still, reading an old comic of his. Though he's 14...I still saw the small child, hugging his toy from his father, crying and wiping his tears with his shirt, and slowly flipping the page of his comic book. Heartbroken. Why? It was always about me and Larry...one of us upset him...mainly due to work. Or those...those fallbacks Larry always planned...The young boy slowly turned into a teen, but his old habits die hard.

"Nick" I said. He did not look up. He just kept his attention and focus on the current book. I walked towards him and sat across him. He still didn't look up. "Nick" I said again.

"What"? he said. Though it was more like a whisper.

"What's going on?" I asked. I'm not bothered with warming up to the topic. The news of him trying to jump off the roof, shattered me.

"Noth-"

"Don't say 'nothing'! It clearly isn't! You tried to end your life!" I scolded in a soft tone, "why?"

He looked up. "It's just me overreacting, mom." he said. "Really. I...I'm just not smart enough to figure out the answer."

My heart sank. "You are a very intelligent boy, Nick. Once you were placed in my arms I knew you'd be just like your father" I said with a weak smile, "coming up with strange ideas, always joking around...intelligent...brave."

Nick wiped his tears away with his arm. Seeing him like this...it certainly wasn't the first time, but it broke me every time.

"Mom...you won't understand." he said, standing up to put his comic away.

"Then help me! I want to know. I'm your mother!"

"It's just...people...in school, don't like me. You and Don are always busy, and I don't blame you for _that_." he started, "at school...every time I try to make a harmless joke, it turns into a fight. Or when I beat someone in the test they'd make fun of me being too hardworking...when I ask for help from classmates...they ignore me and the girls roll their eyes."

I could hear the sound of my heart shattering. Tears rolled down my face. Why didn't he tell anyone?

"I only have 5 friends. 3 guys and 2 girls. They get picked on like me, but we promise to take care of each other...but then...one of the guys had to move...so that makes 4 of us now..."

I nodded slowly. I didn't know about any of this.

"Why didn't you tell me? I can give the school a call and-"

"Thats why!" he said, cutting me off.

"Thats why what?"

"Parents think calling the school would help, but it won't. They'll all act nice and welcoming, but once you turn around, the stab you in the back."

Where is he getting all these ideas from?

"Okay...you know what? You wanna go live with Larry for a while? Meet up with your old friends?" I asked. He'd always want to stay at his dad's more than he wanted to stay with Don. Must be because Larry's his real father...

"You...you'll allow tha-that?" he stuttered.

"Yes! Of course! I've got to find you a new school anyway!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks mom. Good thing I didn't throw the uniform away."

My eyes watered even more. That was all the boy wanted...to see his friends and stay with his father like before...the solution was so simple! Let him live his old life...

"Mom...don't cry..." he said walking towards me to hug me. "I promise I won't ever let myself think that suicide is the answer."

I smiled as I kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for letting work get in the way, Nick...I love you." I couldn't control my tears anymore. My tears were falling in sync with the rain outside...

"I love you too mom."

O.o.O

I watched as my son went to pack his things. He said he'll come back as soon as I find him a better school. For now, Larry'll have to live up to become the dad he said he'd be...

"I...I'll go tell your father then" I said. Nick looked up from his suitcase and smiled. I wonder...how long has it been since he last smiled? Or when was the last time I _saw_ him smile?

I opened the door, and wiped my tears away with my spare hand. Don stood up and came over to hug me. I held him for a few seconds, but there was someone I _really_ needed to thank.

"Thank you..." I said as I gently put my hand on Larry's shoulder.

"For what?"

"For being that father you once promised to be."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I cried on his shoulder for quite a while. Afterwards, I told Larry that Nick'll be staying at his place for a while, just until I find Nick a new school. Of course he said yes, he also said that he'll make sure Nick doesn't stay up late. I wonder why...Nick was always asleep when Don and I came home... Unless he means Nick fools around in that museum he loves so much...Or maybe the exhibits come to life or something...

Oh, silly me. That wouldn't be possible now would it?


	19. Crime 11: Fevers aren't fun

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a preeeeeeeeeeeetty long time :/ ! I've been quite busy for school...there's this thing about our school...once you get exams, you get projects, and then they're all somehow due on the same week! THen, after the projects, there's our final end of year exams creeping out from the shadows around the corner. **

**But, thank you ALL for reading, thank you to keacdragon, Avian, ****EgyptianAngel****, The Hopful, WebSurfer23, and Shadow Kat who reviewed! Big thank you to those who ****followed and faved! Receiving one more review/follow/fav really does cheer me up!**

**This is another one of EgyptianAngel's suggestions...**

**"**What if it makes much longer for the magic to heal a SUPER SICK Nicky?

Plus... How scared would Ahk get if he found Nicky passed out on the floor?"

**TO EGYPTIANANGEL: Thank you for your reviews and suggestions! If it weren't for you, this series of drabbles would have been really random and not very well thought stories. So, thank you for your suggestions.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE IDEA/SUGGESTION, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

* * *

"Nicky?"

Coughs echoed and bounced off the wall's of Larry's apartment.

"Nicky." the father spoke again.

Larry entered his room, to find Erica and their son. Together under the bed sheet, reading a comic book. "You're lucky the school informed me." said Erica. Larry crossed his arms, "about what?" he asked, "and how did you get in?"

"The school called because Nick was constantly drooling asleep in class, and when they took him to the office, he was burning at the temperature of 105ºF. They called my cell and told me to take him home before he gets worse, and passes it onto other kids."

Larry nodded with his lips pursed. He had nothing to say.

"Yeah, sorry...McPhee wanted me to do the morning shift as well...then I had to organize the-"

"I don't care." Said Erica coolly. "When I move in with Don, you can do whatever you want. I'll take care of him." she continued, "but at the meantime, take care of the only son you have! Put work aside for a few seconds!"

A quiet groan distracted the parents. Both Erica and Larry rushed to the 10 year old

"Hey, kiddo..." greeted the exhausted father. He too had a bad day. Thanks to Cecil who stole the tablet about a week ago, the museum needed to clean things up. Many exhibitions were closed due to the damage, and the tablet wasn't powerful enough to clean everything up in one night.

Yes, it was _that_ much damage.

"Dad...can I go to the muse-*cough*...museum tonight?" asked the naive child.

That made Larry chuckle, "sure kid, I bet Ahk has something that can help cure you." said the night guard with a wink.

On the other side of the bed, Erica's eyes widened and shot Larry a look. _How irresponsible can this man get?_ She thought. _When I married him, at least he was sane. Thank god I met Don. _

"I can?" said the boy cheerfully, his eyes lit with delight. Going to the museum was one of the things he loved doing. Even before he found out the museum would be alive at night. Larry smiled at his son, "course you can! Plus, there might be something there to heal you." the father said with a wink.

Erica's eyes widened once more. "Larry, can we talk?" she said. The night guard gave her his full attention. "Outside?"

* * *

"Your mom says you can't go tonight, kiddo." said Larry, stroking Nicky's hair.

"Tell her the tablet can heal me." said the 10 year old stubbornly.

"I wish I could, Nick." said the night guard with a sigh, "but did you believe it when _I_ told _you?"_

Nick sighed and shook his head. It _was_ something hard to believe in. Just imagine someone coming up to you and telling you that the museum nearby actually comes alive at night. Who'd ever buy that 'fantasy', as they like to call it.

"Then...tell mom we're going to the doctor." said Nick.

"You want me to lie to her?" asked Larry, "that's not going to turn out good." he said. "You know that kiddo."

"But...Jed said sometimes we have to lie to get what we want." said Nick, yawning. "And Octavius said to only lie for the better, or to shield someone from the painful truth. If I tell mom we're going to the doctor...well...we could be Sacagawea...right?"

Larry sighed, again. Both they Daley's knew the tablet would be able to heal him, but would Erica let them?

O.o.O

"You want me to leave Nick with you, at the doctor's?" repeated Erica. She found this hard to believe, since when did Larry volunteer to take Nicky to the clinic or the hospital? It was always her job to do it, since Larry was constantly busy, or planning some weird product that probably wouldn't be successful. Like the snapper. Not _everyone _can snap like him.

"Yeah...I'll be living up to the 'dad' title Nicky calls me." explained Larry, who was trying to be as casual as possible. He rarely lied to Erica, since he was too busy on work to think about lies. He was an open book. Just that Erica didn't quite believe it. "Please Erica?"

Erica sighed. The whole family's been sighing, why shouldn't she? "Are you sure, Larry?" she said softly. Larry smiled and nodded. "Fine. But if it gets worse? Don't think about bringing him anywhere when he's sick, understood?" said Erica, with a serious tone. Larry nodded once again. "Thanks Erica." he said, giving her a slight peck on the cheek.

Larry raced to Nicky's room, "Hey, kid. I think it's 'bring your kid to work day" for the 173rd time."

* * *

"Lawrence! You're late!" informed Teddy, who greeted the Daley's at the front door of their beloved museum.

"Yeah...I know. I'm very late." said Larry checking his watch. _7:56pm _it wrote. McPhee would probably kill him tomorrow morning.

"Hi Teddy!" said the cheerful 10 year old. His gloomy attitude from a few hours ago were replaced by a happy, joyful and positive attitude.

"Nicky, you're burning." said Sacagawea, who attempted to hug him from behind.

"Yeah...about that..." said Nicky, "I think I've got a tiiiiiiiiiiiny, like, really tiny fever, and I'll be fine." he shrugged.

"I see the tablet is already healing you." said Larry.

"Yep!" said the child. No one noticed the tiredness in his eyes, his smile was too bright for anyone to notice. "I totally...don't...want...to...sleep..."

With that he collapsed onto the floor. Leaving the 3 adults around him shocked.

"Oh kid, you could've told me you were tired." muttered Larry under his breath.

The sound of jewels clashing together, was heard by the 3 adults. "What happened?" cried Ahk. "Dear Ra, is he alright? What happened? Are people bullying him at school? Why is he like this? IS HE BREATHING? WE MUST PROCEED TO THE MEDICAL CENTRE! You know...that white scary place in the movies that we watch? Yes! We must take him there! We also need a cab...JED! CALL IN A CAB! What happened, guardian of Brooklyn? Why did he fall? Did he slip, like I did once? Or did he-"

"Ahk, he's sick." said Larry simply. "Do you think you can use your tablet to heal him? He was alright back at home, but I think he's super sick now..." _I really should've listened to Erica...she raised him...she knows best. _Thought Larry. The pharaoh nodded and raced up to get it.

"He's sick? Again?" asked Octavius, who was sitting beside Jed, in the mustang Larry bought for the miniatures.

"Yeah..."

"He's gotta stop being such a weaklin'!" commented Jed, "he needs to man up!"

"Jedediah, keep in mind that he is only a boy!" said Sacagawea, defending her godson.

"Exactly!" said Octavius chiming in, "you can't expect him to lead an army at this age!"

Ahkmenrah came back chanting some sort of spell. God wisps surrounded Nick as the pharaoh kept chanting. The others stepped away and let Ahkmenrah work his magic. This type of wizardry, or witchcraft was one of the most beautiful things they ever saw. It made Larry wonder who helped create this enchanted object, because it sure came in handy.

After a few minutes of Ahk chanting nonsense things, he finally spoke something in english. "He should be fine now. Let's bring him somewhere quiet so he can rest."

Larry nodded and carried Nick to the locker room. It was quiet, cosy and it even had a couch. For the whole night, Ahkmenrah, the miniatures and Sacagawea watched over him. Occasionally Ahk would chant something that would keep the enchantment working. Sacagawea would sing and relax Nicky's tensed muscles. Jed and Octavius would sit on his shoulders, and walk towards his forehead to feel his temperature every now and then. They were all taking care of Nick, while Larry was busy sorting out all the conflicts that happened outside.

O.o.O

ERICA's POV

"Hey! Doctor. Coating! It's Erica here, I just wanted to know if Nick's alright? He's what? He's _not_ at your clinic? Okay, thanks...Larry and I need a very long talk. Thank you once again, alright, bye!"

I swear to god, if Nick's situation gets worse, I'm going to kill Larry.

O.o.O

THIRD PERSON POV

"Is he feeling better?" asked Larry, who poked his head in to check out the scenario.

Jed and Octavius automatically moved up to see if Nick's fever had gone. "Nope, still burning." said Jed.

"That's odd...it should be gone by now. It has been about 5 hours..." said Ahkmenrah, checking the clock had hung on the wall. It was about midnight.

After that, Larry's phone rang.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DALEY? I ASKED NICK'S DOCTOR , HE SAID YOU WEREN'T THERE! WHERE'D YOU TAKE NICKY?" screamed Erica through the phone. Larry closed his eyes and prayed she wouldn't kill him when they got home.

"Nick's recovering." he said simply.

"Where. Is. He?" Erica gritted through her teeth.

Larry gulped. "In...in the museum..."

"I'm going to pick him up." concluded Erica, "do not fight back." she warned.

Larry looked at Ahk, uncertain of what to do. Before anyone could react, Dexter stole the phone, and handed it to Jed.

"Listen here, Ma'am. Nick's in good care, and you dun have ta' worry 'bout him." said Jed calmly. Even Sacagawea was shocked that Jed was speaking calmly.

"Who's this?" asked Erica on the other side of the phone.

"Nick's...uhh..."

"Nick's uncles." said Octavius, helping his friend.

"Larry Daley! What trick are you playing at!?" Screamed the mother.

Nick groaned.

"Shut up, woman! You're waking your son!" cried Jed in his usual voice.

"Aaaaaand, he's back" whispered Ahkmenrah to Sacagawea. She let out a soft giggle.

Before the conversation turned into an argument, Larry took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hey, Erica. Nick's in good care, and he'll be home soon. Okay, bye." With that, he hung up.

"I don't like that lady," commented Octavius. "She doesn't seem to respect you that much."

Larry shrugged. "It's always been like this. I'm used to it now."

"Yes!" cried Ahkmenrah hopping up his chair. "Nick's fever has now cooled off! He is returned to his normal temperature!"

Nick flipped over and landed on the floor. "Oops...didn't see that coming." muttered Sacagawea.

"Ouch...dad...?" came a muffled voice.

"Yeah, kid?"

"What happened?" asked Nick, who was still face down, on the floor.

"You fell down." answered Ahk.

"Oh, hi Ahk! I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too, Nicky." replied the pharaoh, while helping him up. "You had a terrible fever."

"Oh yeah..." said Nick, he put his hand to his forehead. "It's gone now." he said. "YES! IT'S GONE!" he shouted.

"Yeah, and your mom's pissed at me for taking you here, so we're going home. No arguments, let's move." said Larry. "Oh, and thank you Ahk, really. I don't know what I'll do without you and that tablet of yours." he added, guiding Nick out the door. "And also," he said, "Sacagawea, you and Teddy are in charge while I send this troublemaker home."

Sacagawea nodded, and the night guard left the museum with his recovered son.


	20. Crime12: Bullying is an act of Cowardice

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for not posting anything lately...the finals are coming...I'm trying to brace myself...**

**Needless to say, this is another one of EgyptianAngel's suggestions. Thank you to all your suggestions! You should really make an account, my friend. You have wonderful ideas. **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, followed and faved. You guys are awesome! Totally made my day!**

**I'll be quiet now, I bet you all want to move on to the story. Here we go:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE IDEA/SUGGESTION, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

**(Okay, I'm sorry I lied, now we can begin:)**

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"Nick!" cried Erica. "Nick! Oh...there you are."

She found her 13 year old son, curled up in a ball, reading comic books. She sighed. Whenever Nick was reading comics non-stop, it was either because he was too bored or when he was sad about something. Erica knew he wouldn't be too bored since she bought him the newest video game that he wanted, so it was obvious that he was unhappy.

"Nicky, what's up?" she asked.

"I...the older kids bullied me today...they have for a few days but I thought they would go if I ignore them..." he said. Erica pulled her son into a hug. "I want to talk to dad about it, maybe he'll know what to do." said Nick.

Or...he could bring me to the museum, and Maybe Ahk could teach me some new butt-kicking skills! Thought Nick.

"Sure, he's at work though." said Erica. "You want me to drive you there?"

"No, it's okay. I'll walk."

13 year old Nicky put his Converse on, wore his favourite color jacket, and headed out. He knew where they usually 'hang', and he knew that his museum family could help him.

Halfway to the 16 year old's meeting point, Nick bumped into one of the bullies.

"Hey, aren't you that kid from earlier today?" sneered the leader of the trio. The other two snorted. Nick was frightened inside, but he couldn't let that show.

A true ruler never lets his cowardice come in the way. Ahk's words rang in Nick's head.

"Yeah." Nick answered simply.

"You're looking for trouble again?" laughed another one of the bullies.

Real fighters don't give up. They only MAN up. Nick recalled that one time he wanted to give up on math homework, but Jed turned math into a whole new level. He made doing math homework into manning up.

"If you think so." Nick shrugged.

"This one's looking for some punching." said another one.

A leader will always find a way for others to be safe. But also find a way to stay out the unnecessary trouble. Octavius has weird ways of teaching...but Nick understood his main points anyway.

"Why not you go to the Museum of Natural History later on? I hear they are going to have a rather good night show. After that, we'll fight." said Nick smoothly, using the 'pharaoh voice' Ahk taught him.

The leader of the trio raised an eyebrow. "You think we're scared of mechanics? Please, we study them."

Nick shrugged once more. "Just don't scream like little girls when you see Rexy."

* * *

At the museum, Larry was trying to sort everything out.

"C'mon guys! First show in half an hour! We don't want to mess this up!"

The miniatures were cleaning themselves, as Ahkmenrah was polishing his jewels and tablet. Dexter was combing his fur, as his capuchin friends were grooming the other animals. Sacagawea was braiding her hair, Teddy was brushing up Texas, the Neanderthals were practicing their introductions. Everyone was at work. Except for Attila.

He had the 'first night jitters'. He wasn't used to this type of attention. He had always been feared...but tonight was going to change that.

Ahkmenrah saw how tense his friend was, so he decided to talk to him about it.

"How are you, my friend?" he asked with his calm voice.

Attila shook his head. "I don't want to hurt anyone...but...I can't make promises." he said in his mother language.

Ahkmenrah nodded. "I understand." he said in Hun. "We'll get through this. Like we always do. Together. As a family."

None of them knew Jed and Octavius were just below them, listening to their conversation. "Ya know. If I didn't know you well enough, I would'a thought you two had...well...what's that word?"

"Love?" suggested the cowboy's best friend.

"Nah...chemistry" said the cowboy cheekily.

"Give the hun a break, Jed. You and Octavius make me think of chemistry." said Larry picking them up and walking towards the miniature hall. Faint curses could be heard coming from Jed's mouth.

Ahk and Attila exchanged looks, but shrugged it off anyway.

Downstairs, Rexy was being dusted by the civil war fellas. They were now closer than ever. Sacagawea came out from her exhibition and met up with Teddy. Her hair was newly braided, making it less messy. Her clothes were straightened and cheeks flushed. She had first night jitters as well.

"Sacagawea, my dear. You look lovely." complimented the 26th president. The shoshone woman blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Teddy. You and Texas look wonderful too."

Nick entered the museum, to see everyone get ready. He smiled. He had never been prouder to be a Daley.

He spotted Rexy - though the T-rex was hard to miss, and walked over to his pet. "Hey boy!" he cried. Rexy noticed him, and bent down to his eye level, wagging his tail and sending one of the eskimos flying to the second floor.

"Watch your tail" said Nick. Rexy nodded, and controlled his heavy tail.

"Nicolas! M'boy!" greeted Teddy giving Nick a bear hug.

"It's the first day of the night show huh?" he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Deep down, he was frightened. What if his weird, magical, amazing family here, did not scare the bullies off? What if they really did beat him? What if he returned home with a black eye?

"Yep!" said the president, "but don't tell anybody that...I have the first show jitters..." said Teddy.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, sir." said Nick with a smile. Teddy returned the smile and patted Nick on the back, "thank you, young man. If you say so."

Nick then went to Ahkmenrah. If he was really going to fight, he needed some practice.

"Hey Ahk!" greeted the teen.

He found his brother polishing everything in sight. From his sarcophagus to the jackals guarding him.

"Ahk...you alright, bro?" he said.

Ahkmenrah paid no attention to Nick. He was trying to make everything shine. Nick decided to walk up to him, and take the rug from him. As he did so, Ahkmenrah finally awoke.

"Oh...hi Nicky, why didn't you tell me you were here?" he said with a forced smile.

"You're nervous." said Nick. Ahkmenrah looked down, and nodded. "It's okay."

"No its not." said the pharaoh placing his hands to his forehead, sighing. "I'm a pharaoh, and I'm still nervous about this. This is the first time in so many years when I get to see the public. I can't mess this up."

Nick pat his brother on the shoulder. "You'll do fine. You always do fine." assured Nick. "If not, better than fine." Ahkmenrah smiled weakly.

"Thank you brother."

* * *

Nick wandered around the museum alone, as everyone was presenting their history and experiences. Teddy was guiding everyone around, and occasionally they would cross paths, and greet one another. Sacagawea was helping children brain hair while Lewis and Clark did the explaining, she would help at times, but the little girls swarm around her, wanting to touch her hair and play with her. Attila was making the kids laugh while explaining their past. He also did a little magic. Jed and Octavius teamed up to explain the history of Rome and the Wild West. The Mayans were locked up since they were a danger, but Jed and Octavius did explain a little about them before dismissing everyone. Rexy was dancing robotic style downstairs. The 'creepy-faceless-civil-war-dudes' were teaching adults how to fire the gun. It was stored with rubber bullets of course. The large Easter Head was basically calling everyone 'dum-dum' and occasionally would explain a little about the Easter Island. Ahkmenrah and Dexter were introducing the tablet to everyone.

Nick made it in time to watch his brother.

"My parents gave me this tablet some 3,000 years ago. Entrusting me with one of my people's most prized possessions." said the pharaoh, gesturing towards his tablet.

"Does it do anything?" asked a young girl in the front. Nicky laughed. A couple of people turned around to look.

"Do...anything...?" repeated Ahk in an unsure tone.

"Yeah, what's the point if it doesn't do anything?" she snapped.

Dexter chirped and nodded at the 3000 year old pharaoh. "Actually, it has a magical power to bring all of the exhibits to life!" he said gleefully.

"No really, what does it do?" asked the girl once more, in a dull tone.

Ahkmenrah stared blankly at her. "Nothing." he said, "it's just for decoration."

The girl turned to her friend, "I knew it." she whispered. Her friend hummed in agreement.

After the crowd around Ahk dispersed, Nick approached him. "That went well." he said.

"Yeah. Of course it did." said the pharaoh sarcastically. Then, a scream caught the attention of the two brothers.

Rexy had scared the bullies that bullied Nick. He smiled evilly to himself.

"You look awfully scary." said Ahk.

"Do I?"


	21. Crime 12: 'Mr Daley'

**Hey guys! Sorry that this has been on hiatus for...a month? I don't know, and I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. But now that exam period is over, I am free to write again! **

**Alright, lets get on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

15 year old Nick walked out the doors of his school with a bright smile on his face. Exams were finished. He was free to do whatever he wanted to. For a month, he had restricted himself from touching the comics on his shelves, watching TV, going onto youtube and even reading the books he had in his room, and he rarely touched them - that's saying something.

Now that exams are done. He was free. Not only to do anything he desired to do during that month, but to also visit his nice, unique, crazy, mainly wax (if not plastic), family.

He took out his phone and dialled his mother's phone number.

"Mom?"

"Nicky! How were the exams?" she asked, in a cheerful tone.

"They're alright...but, hey, am I allowed to visit dad now?"

"It sounds like you're trying to get away from here!"

"No! No it's not that!" said Nick. "I just...want to visit the rest of my family." he said.

No, Erica did not know about the museum. Larry tried his best in telling the truth, but she wouldn't believe. Though it was hard to believe such thing. Even after 5 years, she did not believe a word he said about the Museum of Natural History of New York.

"Of course, dear."

Nick smiled, "thanks mom." He hung up and headed towards the train station.

**O.o.O**

**LARRY'S POV**

"Are you kidding me, McPhee?" I whined. "The museum is fine as it is, we don't need another night guard. We might give him a heart attack."

Plus, I don't want the kid to die on his first day here.

"Mr. Daley, you will train him into...whatever you're doing..." said McPhee, "you managed to tame 2 museums, this is just one boy!" He said, as he finished packing his things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be elsewhere. Good luck, Mr. Daley."

McPhee walked passed me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. God help me.

"Hey Dr. McPhee!" I cried after him, he turned around with both eyebrows raised, gesturing me to continue. "Just because I've got a kid, doesn't mean I'm good with kids." I said.

"You'll be fine." he assured.

I sighed again, and made my way up to the locker room. 4:40pm was shown on the clock above the door.

This will be a _very long_ 1 and 20 minutes hour.

Before I managed to pass time by playing on the speaker/telephone, whatever you call it, and after that I...huh...what did I do? I know I fell asleep but that wouldn't leave a good impression...sleeping on the job, as well as having to meet someone right after a nap.

But then again, maybe I should take a nap. That'll help pass time, and calm me down for this.

O.o.O

**NICK'S POV**

5:50pm. Wonderful. 10 minutes till sundown. 10 minutes till I'm reunited. I wonder how dad's going to react to this, since he doesn't know I'm coming. More importantly how Ahk is. Normally he's calm and looks like nothing in the universe can scare him, but when Jed, Octavius, Dexter and I prank him? He shows his inner 8 year old self. Not to mention, screaming like a girl. Always the best part of going back.

I stepped in the museum. Odd how everything was quiet and...pretty much dead. And how the doors were unlocked when they're supposed to.

"Dad...?" I called out. My voice echoed the halls of the museum. "Okay...weird..."

10 minutes until sundown, wait, make that 9. I won't be alone soon. Plus, this place is safe! Not like any murderers are going to come in nd kill me, since everything's till dead, there's really no point.I walked up to Rexy, and patted his nose. I miss these guys. I recall the time when I jump scared Rexy, his tail almost came off!

Anyway, this doesn't answer why dad isn't here... He should be either in McPhee's office - though I doubt it because I'm sure McPhee left an hour ago like he always has, or he's out...though that wasn't very reasonable because dad hates to go out. He usually avoids needing to go out to do something. Sort of like me, but I guess I got that habit from him.

I've been around him for 3/4 of my life, so it's normal to pick up habits. Plus, it runs in the Daley family. That explains why mom doesn't do such thing.

I heard the doors of the museum close. I spun around quickly, to see a boy about 18 years old with a confused look on his face.

"You're Mr. Daley...?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ahhh crap.

"Umm...Yes...?" I answer. Well, technically I _am_ Mr. Daley. "You are...?"

"Josh...I'm here for the opened night guard position." he said.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. We talked on the phone this morning...you sound different...and look way younger than I thought you would look..." he said. Wow...he doesn't even doubt me. Or ask if I was a thief. Thats about 2-5 marks off his total percentage of his assessment. "Thanks, I get that a lot" I say with a smirk. I looked at my watch, 3 minutes till sundown. "Okay," I said, clapping my hands together, trying to imitate dad, "so, I reckon you've heard the whole 'history comes alive in the museum' speech...thing right?"

He nodded awkwardly.

"Alright. Well here, at the Museum of Natural History, we ain't joking about the whole coming alive thing." I said. That wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I really didn't want him to have a heart attack or an asthma attack...generally I didn't want him to be attacked by anything. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Because he does have the right to sue me.

"What do you mean everything comes alive?" He asked.

2 minutes till sundown.

I wanted to roll my eyes at this guy, but for dad's sake, let's not do so. "Have you been to those night shows here at the museum?" I asked. He nodded, "yeah, of course. The technology you guys use are very good." He complimented. I mentally facepalmed.

"Those weren't robotics." I said simply. His head titled to the side.

1 minute.

"Yeah, they come to life." I said, "Rexy over here," I say moving towards my pet dinosaur, "is the one who calls everyone up."

Josh raised an eyebrow. He probably thinks I'm making all this up. Wait till he see's Ahk...I bet he'll freak when he see's a mummy.

Oh crap, Ahk...

"You're telling me that the dead dinosaur here wakes up everyone. But he's dead." said Josh.

"Good thinking. I gotta..go...do something first..." I said before racing up the stairs to unlock Ahk's sarcophagus. He'll certainly hate me if I didn't. But then again, it's not my fault to lock him in.

My watch beeped. The tablet in front of me started to glow. A petrifying roar echoed the museum, waking up the exhibits within it. A girlish scream then followed. "Told you so." I muttered under my breath.

"Mr. Daley! Help!"

Ahk's sarcophagus started to shift. I took the hint and helped move the lid off. There laid a tired pharaoh with his bandages still on his body. "What in the bloody world was that?" he asked in his thick accent. I shrugged, "dad's intern or something." I answered.

"Mr. Daley! A dinosaur is chasing me! Help!" cried Josh from below.

Ahk raised his eyebrow as I rolled my eyes. "Please help, I've just finished exams, I don't need extra pressure."

"Where's Larry?" he asked. I only shrugged, "haven't got the slightest idea."

"Mr. Daley!" Cried a voice, both Ahk and I turned around to see Josh. His eyes widened. "Is...is...is that the mummy...?" he said, "get away from him, he'll eat you!".

"Well, I certainly have a great reputation." muttered Ahk.

"Josh, it's fine. This guy can't even hurt a fly." I said, teasing my brother.

"He's a mummy, Mr. Daley. I suggest you move quickly."

Ahk rolled his eyes, "I do not eat people. In fact, I protect them." he said in his pharaoh voice. With that, Josh fainted and collapsed onto the floor.

"Yeah...he's not getting the job..." I concluded as we walked towards him. "Ahk, help me drag him somewhere where he can't be killed?" Ahk nodded, and we...sorta kinda dragged him to Jed and Octavius...They can't actually kill him compared to the other places of this museum.


	22. The Daley's loss

**Hey guys! Sorry that this has been on hiatus for...a month? I don't know, and I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. But now that exam period is over, I am free to write again!**

**This is an idea suggested by EgyptianAngel:**

May I suggestion the death of a Daley family member?  
Like... Milton, Larry's father. That's what Larry said in the first movie  
Think about it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE IDEA, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**LARRY'S POV**

He looked so helpless, my father...the last words he ever said to me were "Protect Nicky, raise him right...be there for him."

I know I wasn't there most of the time. I know Erica had to take care of Nick and work at the same time. I know I'm not the best father in the world. I also know that my father, Milton Daley, loved Nick so much he wanted to go play ice hockey with him.

How am I going to tell Nicky? Nicky had a better relationship with my father than he does with me. How am I ever going to tell my kid that his grandpa just died? How is he going to handle it?

4:30pm.

Nick's probably home. Erica probably told him. Wait no, she said she wanted to tell him together. Dear lord how is that going to be better?

I drove home with faint tears in my eyes. Dad was always good with kids...explains why Nick loves him so much. How was that gene not passed down to me? When I got home, I opened the door to our apartment, and found Erica staring at a wall, holding a necklace given by my father on our wedding day. I closed the door behind me and stepped towards her.

"He's gone, isn't he? Truly gone..." She asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah..." Tears sprang down her face as she walked and hugged me, crying onto my shoulder. I sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Did you tell Nicky yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

I looked at the clock, which displayed 5:00pm.

"We have to tell him soon." I said, "soon like...today." Erica nodded but didn't give a verbal reply.

We sat on the couch for 45 minutes. Staring at the TV with the weather report on. Nick was in his room doing homework.

"He's only so young..." said Erica, who hasn't spoken in those 45 minutes. "He's only a child."

"Well, he has to be introduced to the cruel reality someday." I said with a sigh. Yeah...I'm not any good with kids. Erica slapped me on the arm, and glared at me for a good 1 minute. "I want you to tell him." she said. I raised an eyebrow at her, "are you sure? You know I'm not good with kids..."

"I don't care." she snapped. "I don't...I can't...I can't do it..."

My father is-I mean- was a lovable guy...

"Alright, alright." I surrendered. "I'll tell him."

O.o.O

"He what?" Nick screamed. Tears were streaming down his face. "Why...?" he asked.

"This is what happens to people at the end of the road." I explained, "we were born to do great things, but at the end of the day, we leave. We leave, and never come back."

Nick wiped his tears on his shirt. "Dad..." He said softly. "Yeah?"

"Can I go to the museum?"

I sighed. "Of course you can, kiddo." I'd do anything for him at this state. That hopeless look on his usually happy and cheerful face was unbearable.

* * *

"Lawrence! Nicolas, m'boy!" Said Teddy cheerfully, but his smile turned into a frown as Nick looked up at him with watery, red eyes. "Son, what's the problem?" Asked the president, kneeling down to Nick's height.

"Grandpop passed away..." he said softly. My heart ached. Not just from seeing the scene playing in front of me, but remembering why it broke Nick. Death took my father away...and yet, Milton Daley was being optimistic till the last second... It hasn't been a day and I miss the old man already.

Teddy embraced little Nick, as Nick let his tears fall onto the floor. Sacagawea then entered to the lobby, with a small smile on her face. She was always the master at things like this. She can look at your face and know whether there's a problem or not, and what the problem is - loss, heart-broken, diversion, failure...anything. She came to me and gave me a hug, as if she knew how much I needed it at the moment.

She then turned to Nick and gave him a hug, while stroking his hair and whispering some life lesson in his ear. She was born to be good at this stuff.

"Sacagawea...can I go to Ahk's room...?"

"Sure, Nick."

Nick looked back at me with tears still stinging in his eyes. I hate to see him that way.

"I see that your father is-uhh-umm-was a great man." said Teddy, stumbling on his words.

"Yeah...he was" I managed to squeak out. "And I know that he'll be missed dearly."

O.o.O

SACAGAWEA'S POV

"Nick! Sacagawea!" greeted the pharaoh. The miniatures on Dexter's back waved, as Dexter chirped in glee. "What's wrong?" asked Ahkmenrah.

I sighed. "Nicky's grandfather passed away, earlier today." I explained. Ahkmenrah nodded slowly. "Hey, Nick..." He said sitting on the ground, in front of him. "It's okay, he doesn't have to suffer anymore. He can be free and happy!" Ahk said with a warm smile. "Plus, you know what death is?" asked the older brother.

"What?"

"Death is only the beginning." said Ahk smiling, trying to make his brother feel better.

"Hey, little buddy!" yelled Jed from Dexter's back. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Jed, why must you be so clueless all the time?" scolded Octavius. "Didn't you hear the lady?" Jed only shook his head. "Nick's grandfather just died" whispered the roman.

"Oh..." said Jed. Really? That's the only thing he could say to this?

Dexter climbed onto my shoulder, as the miniatures slid down to my palm. "Well kid. You heard your brother. Death is only the beginning of an adventure. And take it from us! If we hadn't died legends we wouldn't have such crazy rides..." said the cowboy looking into the distance.

"Was your grandfather a good man, a good soldier?"asked Octavius.

"Yeah...I guess so?" said Nick through his sobs.

"Well, in that case, he shall have a proper goodbye from the General. A minute of silence for the warrior that lit up young Nick Daley's life."

We stayed silent for a minute. Jed and I looked at him confused. Soon, we heard Nick let out a soft laugh.

"Your ways to bid goodbye are weird, Octavius." he said.

"Well, this man..uhhh...what's his name, Nick?"

"Milton Daley" answered the child.

"Milton Daley will be forever remembered, forever known and forever missed." said Octavius.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Ockie! They've got a funeral for that." said Jed, "Hey kid, wanna go play mess with the romans?"

Nick smiled, "sure, but don't let dad know."

"That's why you've got your partner in crime with you!" said Ahk.

Nick then 'man-handled' Jed and raced to the miniature hall.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Octavius.

"Let's face it, general. You were being overly dramatic." I said shrugging. I then put him on the floor, and reunited with Larry and Teddy downstairs. It seems that Rexy tried too hard to cheer our night guard up, as he was soaked in water from the water guns Attila held, and was riding Rexy while screaming.


	23. Happy 4th of July!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. I sort of...got cut on broken glass (and yes, I accidentally broke the glass) and though the cut isn't lengthy on the outside, it's pretty deep. I couldn't really type efficiently or quickly, but now as it is almost healed, I can type again (but still can't write on paper, or use dining utensils properly :/ )**

And also... #HAPPYINDEPENDENCEDAY.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE IDEA, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

**(This was supposed to be on a day ago, but I realised the upload wasn't successful. So...happy (late) independence day!)**

* * *

"Nick, I'm glad you want to spend independence day with your father," started the caring mother, Erica, "but are you sure you want to celebrate in the museum?" she questioned. "I heard that the director there isn't exactly...well...very friendly."

Of course, the secret of the glowing tablet was only kept between the exhibits, 2 Daleys, Tilly and McPhee. (Oh, and Rebecca, we can't forget her, now can we?)

"Yes, I know this bag of decorations seem a bit much, but I'll be fine" said the 21 year old Nick. "Plus, what can go wrong?" he said, "I take the night shift there anyway, so if we make a big mess we can still clean it up...well I'll clean it up." he said.

"Okay, sure. Make sure you say hi to your father for me." said Erica before leaving to her parents house to celebrate with them (and Don.) Everyone on Erica's side of the family was surprisingly okay with Nick spending independence day with his father.

_"Must have been that weird spell Ahk told me about" _Thought Nick.

Today, his father had come back to the museum to spend time with the family. Ahk, Lance and Trixie, alongside Tilly have come to spend it with them too. He had to make this perfect, as this _is_ some sort of family reunion. He had bought decorations, flags, miniature flags, hats, cloaks (or in Nick's language - CAPESSSSS)...etc. The list went on. He bought/made something for each and everyone in the museum.

"Sir, are you sure you don't need help?" said a voice. Nick turned to look. Surprisingly Megera Varrowe **(A/N: Meg from _Untold Past _and _Diversion at the Louvre._ You can go check those out if you haven't already) **came back from Cambridge to New York in order to celebrate with her family - aka. the family hailing from The Museum of Natural History.

"Meg! It's so nice to see you again!" said Nick hugging his dear friend clumsily.

"Here, lemmie help you with those." she offered. "So...big day for you guys, huh?"

"Yep! It's the fourth of July, Cap. America's birthday, and the day this weird plastic/wax/fossil family reunited." said Nick.

"You left out the undead." said Meg, winking.

"Oh, right, of course." said Nick, "we can't forget my brother, and your boyfriend now can we?" he joked, nudging her.

"Yeah, ummm, he's not my boyfriend" said Meg, sticking her chin up.

"Okay, right, we've only got a few hours to put everything up. I know McPhee won't let us do anything crazy until everyone's gone." said Nick, who then told her what goes where, what goes to who, who wears what...etc.

O.o.O

After the guests left, the duo got to work. McPhee had some of his own work to do, and Tilly was coming back from importing something from the Smithsonian.

"My dad's coming at around 5:30, so we've got to hurry up." informed Nick.

McPhee got half the place decorated since it _is_ Independence day, so the work was minimised. But that didn't mean there was no work.

The duo decorated Rexy's bone with American Flag wrapping, Sacagawea got hair extensions with the colors on the American flag, Teddy and Texas got a blankie (also known as the american flag, but Nick insisted it was a blankie anyway) with Teddy's face on it, miniatures got mini flags each, while Jed got a handmade american flag cowboy hat, and Octavius an american flag colored cape. The animals each got a ribbon, the easter head got american flag colored gum - hard to find, but still found. The Neanderthals got hair accessories related to america, Attila and his huns got a magic set, and an american flag tunic. Ahkmenrah had an american flag cloak - handmade by Nick himself, McPhee got a bow tie of the american flag, and Tilly an american flag tie - clip on too!

They counted down to the time Larry would arrive. As the clock stroke 5:30, the doors of the museum opened. There stood the well known Professor Daley.

"Dad! You came on time!" exclaimed Nick.

"Yeah, kiddo." said the famous night guard, ruffling his son's hair. "Wow...all white, red and blue today...Oh! Meg!" he said as he noticed their friend from Britain.

"It's great to see you again, Larry." she greeted with a hug.

As they wait for sundown, they bought some food, and set it on the rooftop. They plan to party indoors and watch the fireworks that would light up the night sky from the roof. Meg was getting out the DJ equipment, Nick was checking through everything, while Larry and Dr. McPhee were casually talking. It had been a while since this odd family was reunited.

Once the clock stoke 6:00, and the sun fully set, Rexy slowly came to life, and sent an echoing roar around the place, waking up everyone in it. Once everyone was up Nick simply shouted "LET THE PARTY BEGIN, Y'ALL INDEPENDENT, FREE PEOPLE!"

Everyone admired their presents, and greeted the returning members of the family with love. Tilly and Meg hugged each other for quite a long time, it eventually became a group hug. Nick and Ahk had a calm conversation at first, but broke into laughter and started fooling around with one another, not to mention Ahk thanking Nick way to many times for the colorful cloak ("It's a CAPE, Ahk!" cried Nick). Larry, Teddy, Sacagawea, and Attila had a grown up and calm conversation, but soon broke into laughter and hugs.

The party started, Ahk and Nick had each other's backs while DJ-ing, with the help of Jed and Octavius wearing each other's cowboy hat and cape. Meg then threw herself onto the boys, scaring the hell out of both of them and leaned her head on Ahk. The two couples Tilly and Laa and Teddy and Sacagwea were having a nice romantic dance, while the miniatures had a dance off. Larry was hanging out with Lancelot and Dexter, who slapped the knight a few times.

Soon the party was brought to the roof - which fit almost all of the exhibits. They partied and watched as the fireworks go off and exploded in the sky, everyone was celebrating this wonderful day - or should I say night?

When the night ended - and yes, they got complaints every now and then, everyone returned to their places. The non-exhibits bid their goodbyes to their friends and family. Though they partied all night, the 5 of them sat on the rooftop, drinking the unopened sodas, and watching the sun rise.

"Well...this was the best 4th of July..." said Tilly.

"Agreed." said Meg, yawning.

"We should get some rest, guys." suggested Larry.

"I think Dr. McPhee's already onto it." said Nick, laughing at the Director who laid on the floor.

* * *

(Sorry, this was supposed to be up on the 4th of July . )


	24. When thieves return

**Hey guys! It's been a while...well...sort of. This chapter is another suggestion by **EgyptianAngel:

\- What if after Larry got his job back, like when Nicky was about 12, the 3 old nights guards, Gus, Reginald and Cecil came to the museum at went up to the boy at the front desk because he was holding the tablet for Ahk. And when Ahk sees the 3 looking greedily at his tablet as his defenseless little brother holds it... Ahk is pissed! So he goes up to them, and protects the boy and his tablet. Then in comes Larry and Teddy as they escort the 3 elder men out. They don't bother the family anymore after that night.  
(Remember the deleted scene from Museum 2 when Ahk sees the 3 old guys? He knew damn well who they were, plus... They were the ones who kept him locked up. So maybe, even as the sweetheart he is... Ahk feels a bit of anger and hate towards them.)

\- Do you remember a deleted scene from BotS when the 3 old guards were in Ahk's tablet lecture? How pissed do you think he would've been if they went up to little Nicky?

**Shoutout to **NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian **for helping me gather some information on that, couldn't have uploaded this without you!**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"My parents gave me this tablet some 3,000 years ago. Entrusting me with one of my people's most prized possessions." said the proud pharaoh Ahkmenrah.

Having guests at the museum at night really opened so many minds. It was probably the best thing that happened to the exhibits - except having Larry as their night guard.

"Does it do anything?" asked a girl standing in the front row, eyebrow raised like she was superior and all. "'Do anything'?" repeated the pharaoh. "Yeah," said another, "what's the point if it doesn't do anything?" Ahkmenrah and Dexter - who was holding the tablet, shared a look. Dexter chatters "go on! Tell them!" Ahkmenrah nodded, and began to speak. "Actually, it has a magical power to bring all of the exhibits to life!" he said with glee.

"No, really, what's it do?" asked the girl.

Dexter mentally facepalmed as Ahkmenrah's smile faded. "Nothing, it's just for decoration..." he said with no emotion.

"I knew it." said a whisper. A murmur soon followed, obviously meaning that the person agrees with the naive girl.

Ahk sighed, "right...anymore questions?" he asked as he scanned the crowd around him. "Yeah I do!" said a man. Dexter tensed up, part of him wanted to take the tablet and hide. "Where do you keep this thing after hours?" said Gus, one of the old night guards who tried to steal the young pharaoh's tablet.

"In a very safe place I assure you." said Ahkmenrah, looking into Gus' soul with his wide eyes, his face blank and body boiling with hatred. Then, he recongises two other familiar faces. He may have been locked up for years, but he knows who put him there. "Hush little one..." said a voice, that either came from Cecil or Reginald.

While Dexter was curled up with fear, Ahkmenrah wanted to punish the trio of museum crime with the tablet itself. To show them the true power of the tablet whose secrets contain even more secrets. _Thats too dark, Ahk...just calm down... _he thought to himself. Soon, he found his heart rate balance out when the presence of a young boy was felt by the pharaoh. The boy with messy hair, who proudly claims himself to be Ahk's younger brother.

"Hey, Ahk!" cried Nick as he hugged his partner in crime and scratched Dexter's ear. "How was the presentation?"

"It went...well" said the older brother, hesitating whether to tell Nick the three thieves are here, in this very building, this very moment. He wanted to tell Larry about the current situation, but he found him occupied with a red haired maiden. He knew that Larry and Nick's mother were constantly fighting, and seeing Larry so happy made him decide not to inform him. He'll take them on himself, to protect those he loved.

But then again, he had to tell someone. So that the museum would really be safe. Ahk told Dexter to never let go of the tablet, and to keep it safe. His first choice was Larry, but he didn't want to get in the way of his happiness. Then it was Attila, but he was entertaining the kids with magic tricks. Perhaps Teddy...but he was also busy showing everyone around. He then saw Sacagawea walking around, introducing herself and the tigress from the mammal exhibition.

He walked down the steps to the shoshone woman. "Sacagawea..." he said. A hum was her reply. "The old night guards are here."

He felt her tense up, but she still managed to smile and nod at the questions. "Are you two dating?" asked a naive little girl. Ahk blinked. He didn't know how to reply at a time like this. With three wanted thieves roaming his kingdom and this type of question pops up. "Umm...no." he said, with eyebrows narrowed. Sacagwea continued her presentation as Ahk practically panicked.

"Sacagwea...they're here..."

"Ahkmenrah, would you please calm yourself?" the native american scolded, she pulled him aside, "we'll deal with _that_ later. Right now, we should resume to our positions and carry on with our given jobs." she said. "Right now, I need to educate the future generation."

Ahk sighed and returned to his position, doing presentations as if nothing was wrong. But his mind was set on the tablet, and other valuable items. What if they tried to steal again?

* * *

It was close to closing hours. Thought the three infamous night guards were not seen, the pharaoh wasn't going to rest until they find out what they want, and how they got here. He looked downstairs to the lobby of the museum, where Teddy was grooming Texas, Larry was dismissing everyone, Attila and Sacagawea were casually chatting, and the miniatures were hanging out on the front desk.. Sitting on the front desk, next to the miniatures, was the pharaohs little brother, Nick. With Dexter on his shoulder, and the tablet in his arms.

Everyone was so busy with...multiple things, they did not see the three elderly advancing towards the boy. Ahkmenrah raced down and stepped in front of Nick and the Tablet.

"Don't. You. Dare. Hurt him." he gritted through his teeth.

"Ahkmenrah, you have no idea how young we feel again!" said Cecil with a grin, the pharaoh narrowed his eyes as a sign of warning. "Perhaps we should talk. After all, we did't get to interact with you since you were locked up in your coffin."

"Sarcophagus." corrected the king, "and it was your doing! You locked me up! You heard my screams and ignored me!" he shouted. That caught everyone's attention. Larry, who was halfway done closing the door, turned and saw what was going on.

"Pharaoh, you do realise that we did it only because we thought you were cursed." said Reginald.

"Yeh," agreed Gus, "you scream and kick, who knew what was inside?"

"YOU COULD'VE OPENED IT SO I COULD BREATHE!" Ahkmenrah launched himself at them, Attila quickly held Ahkmenrah back with the help of Sacagawea. "Would you PLEASE calm down!" she scolded once more.

"Larry!" said Cecil, "don't worry. We're only here to look at the nice progress you've made. You really have done a fantastic job, son."

"Look...Cecil, Reginald, Gus, the exhibits are tired, and they don't exactly like you by the looks of things. So, c'mon, I'll escort you out." offered Larry.

"You want a knuckle sandwich to the face, kid?" threatened Gus, "You escort us out when we have that tablet." he said pointing to the tablet.

"No Gus. The tablet's behind us now. Let's go." said Cecil. Larry and Teddy walked behind them to make sure they didn't try anything. Teddy opened the door, and the three stepped out.

"Ahk..." said Nicky's little voice, "are you okay?"

The pharaoh's eyes were wide with hatred, and heart beating with fear. He didn't want to see anyone hurt. He did not want history to repeat itself. But now that they have gone, he relaxed. His breathing now normal, and his muscles relaxed.

"It's okay, Ahk." said Nick hopping off the table, 'they're gone for good." He passed the tablet to its rightful owner and smiled.


	25. The Runaway

**Hey guys! It's been...a week or two? Maybe a month? I don't know, but thank you for following and sticking around. This series of one shots will be finishing up soon (maybe 2 or 3 more?) but now, let us enjoy this chapter.**

**Suggested by Gamenerd:**

'how bout one where nicky runs away?'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE IDEA, but I own THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**_TAKES PLACE SLIGHTLY BEFORE NATM 2_**

13-year-old Nicolas Daley was sitting on the steps of school, waiting for one of his parents to pick him up and probably go to Subway for dinner. All his friends, classmates, schoolmates...etc. have left, leaving him to be the last one who remained on school ground (besides tracers and staff). He tried calling his mom but then he remembered that she had an important meeting with...someone important, but who he could not recall. His father however...he had no idea what he's doing, where he is, and most importantly why he isn't here, but he really wanted him to be by his side at the moment.

After another half an hour, a familiar car with familiar scratches stopped in front of him.

"Sorry kiddo, was busy at work." Said Larry stepping out his car to pick Nick up.

"Dad you're an hour late" said the boy, who stood up and grabbed his backpack heading towards backseat. "Sorry Nick, was really busy at work and forgot your mother told me to pick you up" apologized Larry. "Busy day for both of us, your mother and I."

"Mom told me you promised that you would pick me up on time. Why didn't you?" Nick asked, "and don't give me the excuse that you're too busy because you say that every time." He finished, crossing his arms.

Larry could only manage week smile. He was too busy at work. in fact, he was so busy he forgot he had forgotten to pick up his only son. but today just happened to be one of those days where something urgent would come up, and every department had to do everything in their power to solve that major problem. But seeing his son like that just broke his heart.

"I am so sorry, Nick. God...today was so crazy...I swear I would've gone insane if that happened daily." He joked, But Nick to not laugh or smile.

"Okay, I have to get you home now. Your mom's probably very worried or maybe still at work... I could cook you supper if you're hungry." He offered. Nick remained silent. " I see. You're giving me the silent treatment aren't you?"

No response.

"Okay...let's get you home."

O.o.O

"How could you have forgotten your only son?"

"I was busy at work like you !"

"You promised me that you would pick him up on time, Larry, on time! You were one hour late!"

"It was crazy at the office today, you wouldn't imagine what happened."

"I wouldn't want to, 'cause you forgot to pick up your son and he's starving and he was alone in the cold for one hour!" Said Erica in one breath.

"Erica, it wasn't that cold!"

"Maybe to you because you've got five layers on he's only got three!"

"Erica, would you please calm down"

"What if he was mugged or kidnapped? Just because you were one hour late to pick him up." She screamed.

"I-"

"You know what, why do I bother?" Erica Said, cutting off Larry's sentence. "Just get out, Larry." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She rubbed her temples and slumped onto the couch. Today was such a busy day for her, she was tired and couldn't deal with all the crap going on. All she wanted to do was sleep. And perhaps get a massage, but she knew that wouldn't be realistic. She had a family. A son to look after and papers to go over.

After a few hours, Don returned home.

"How was work today, Don?" asked Erica lovingly, but her reply was nothing more than a glare. "What?"

"Just...don't...want...to talk...about it." replied the man. Nick opened his door slightly to see what was going on. "I was just...greeting you home." said Erica, with narrowed brows.

"I dont want to talk about it."

Nick immediantly heard his mother and Don snapping at each other, the snapping soon became crying, and from there, yelling. He couldn't take it anymore. Everything was like a chain reaction - one thing goes bad everything goes bad. He sighed and grabbed his emergency backpack - he kept one incase he needed to spend a night at the museum. Erica and Don then brought their argument to their bedroom, conveniently leaving the hallway empty. Nick ran for it, he opened the main door to the apartment and closed it carefully.

* * *

Larry was lazily lounging at home when his phone rang.

"Larry?"

"Hey Erica."

"Have you seen nick?" asked the worried mother.

Larry frowned. What did she mean by "have you seen nick?" he dropped him off at her apartment, what more did she want? It's been a tiring day, and he isn't in the mood to fight with her (again) since _she_ was the one that kicked him out of her apartment. "No, the last time I checked, he was at your house."

"He...he ran away, Larry. I don't know where he is. His Spider-Man action figure is gone, phone gone, keys gone, this all means _he_ is gone too." Erica panicked. Larry's heart rate increased immediately.

"Oh-oh-okay, I'll go and find him."

"Thank you Larry. Don's checking his favourite places already, so you just...drive around the city or something!" she said before hanging up.

One place Don doesn't know his step-son loves is the one and only Museum of Natural History. Larry grabbed his car keys and drove to the museum. Though the doors were locked, he knew the secret ways in. He went past the night guards casually eating pizza at the locker-room and snuck into the museum lobby. Rexy noticed him, Larry put his finger on his lips and so the dinosaur remained quiet. But he was overwhelmed that their old night guard returned.

The first thing to do is to get Ahkmenrah, the closest person to Nick in this museum. Ahk was pacing around his exhibition since the night guards locked the gates to every exhibition.

"Psst! Ahk!" whispered Larry. The pharaoh turned his attention to the night guard that gave the museum the best times of their...immortal life.

"Larry! What are you doing here?"

"Nick's gone missing, I have to round up the crew, and find him." Explained Larry. Ahkmenrah nodded, "I believe the monkey has stolen the spare keys, sometimes he lets us out when the night guards are asleep." Larry thanked the young pharaoh and headed to Dexter.

O.o.O

"Thats everybody." said Larry, looking from Teddy all the way to Jed and Octavius. "Nick's gone missing, I believe he is somewhere in this museum because he always seem to come to this place when in doubt. We have to find him."

Sacagawea stepped up, "I'll track him down." she said, with Dexter chirping in agreement on her right shoulder. Jed and Octavius rounded up their gang/army and began the search with Attila and his Huns. Ahk followed Sacagawea while Teddy and Larry went on their own with Texas.

After what seemed like hours of searching, the miniatures found the boy sitting at a corner of an abandoned or new exhibition - they couldn't tell. There was nothing there, and it was rather clean. From what they know, it was for some woman named Amelia Earhart, who would be moved here sometime in the future. This was an area no one would go to. Some exhibits didn't even know of the place.

"Nick? Kiddo?" said the cowboy. The doors then opened, revealing Ahk and Sacagawea. "Found him." she said.

"We were here first!" bickered Jed, Octavius smacked him on the arm and shook his head.

"Please don't fight." said Nick. Ahk moved forward and hugged his little brother. It was not long after Teddy and Larry found the youngest Daley. "Nick!" Larry exclaimed, Ahk and Sacagawea moved so Larry could come through. "Nick, you have no idea how worried I was. How your mother was, and I don't want to say this, but even Don was worried." Nick let out a small laugh. "Why did you run away?" asked Larry.

"There was so much fighting...I...it just reminded me of what happened once here, in this very museum. It was like a war, especially since we do have weapons here. I just couldn't stand it. Mom and Don fought for what seemed like hours even if it was half an hour. Their constant screaming and bickering caused me to want to leave." he explained. Larry gave him a small smile.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" asked the Roman soldier, "it may be clean to you, giants. But to us its very dusty." Nick nodded, the crew then left the new room for a new exhibit - Amelia Earhart or not it was for a new exhibit.

Larry called Erica and told her everything was alright, and that he found their son. Nick wanted to stay at Larry's to avoid drama. The exhibits _had_ to return to their exhibitions before the new guards find out. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes.

"Larry, m'boy." said Teddy, "when will you return?"

Larry hesitated to answer, "soon...I think. Hopefully." the crew gave him a smile, "you know how to find me, Jed and Octavius knows my number, Sac and Attila can track me, Ahk can somehow summon me-"

"I'm not sure-"

"Yes, you can, Ahk. And Dexter...you cause trouble everywhere, so I _can_ find you easily."

"But you _will _return...right?" asked Sacagwea, whose head was leaning on Teddy's chest.

"I'll come back, guys. I'll see you real soon." said the best night guard the museum has ever had. They each returned to their positions, 'Team Daley' walked out the secret passageway and returned t Larry's apartment.

The exhibits weren't worried Larry would forget them, because he will return one day to take them on another adventure. Hopefully somewhere other than New York **(A/N: *cough cough* battle of the smithsonian *cough cough*) **


End file.
